Danielle Phantom, the Avenger
by Forever hero girl
Summary: Danielle Phantom is sent into another universe to grow up and becomes an Avenger. She battles villains, figures out her powers and does something extraordinary! Dani is more valuable than anyone, even her or her team, could ever imagine. This is a must read! And what does Clockwork have to do with it all? Don't know what the ratings mean so I'm just picking K. REVIEW PLEASE IF READ
1. Prolouge

**OK SO I GOT THE IDEA OF A DANI PHANTOM AND AVENGERS CROSSOVER FROM ANOTHER FIC ABOUT DANI JOINING THE AVENGERS WHILE FIGHITNG GRAVITON. LOVED THAT ONE BY THE WAY! SO ANYWAY, I OWN NOTHING!**

Prologue:

Clockwork POV

I watched when Vlad Masters used Danny Phantom's DNA to clone him the first time, then the second and third, and they were all failures as I knew they would. Then he watched the creation of Danielle Phantom, and watched Vlad believe she was a failure as well even though she was the closest he had gotten so far.

He watched the whole story between Danielle and Danny, figuring out which side she was on, taking down Vlad and then becoming stabilized.

He knew what Danielle was meant to become, but she needed to have a full life to do it rather than starting at the age of 12.

So he waited, knowing the Danielle would soon come to him to get things figured out, to see if he could help her. And help her he would.

"Clockwork?" Danielle's voice came from his door.

"Come Danielle Phantom," he replied and Dani floated in.

"I need help. I'm so confused, am I real or even 12 or am I only less than a year old?" she asked, having been tormented by these questions for the past two weeks since leaving Danny and Valerie for that last time.

"At the moment, yes, you are not even a year old, and you are a clone of an original, but your time stream says I change that," he replied.

"W-what do you mean? What are you going to do to me?" Danielle asked, getting worried.

"Danielle, what you seek is a full life," Clockwork said, "One worth meaning, one where you won't just be a clone of the original Danny Phantom, where you can do good," Danielle nodded.

"I am going to give that to you, but you must agree first," Clockwork explained.

Dani hesitated for a moment to think it over, then said, "Tell me what I have to do."

She answered as Clockwork knew she would.

"You do not need to do anything child. But I will explain what is going to be done," Clockwork said then explained.

"I am going to send you to another dimension, the closest one to ours, but when you arrive, you will be a normal baby girl. You will grow up in that dimension thinking you are nothing but ordinary until you turn 13. Then your powers will manifest and begin to grow as you 'cousin's' has. You shall see what happens from there," Clockwork explained.

"Will I remember this Dimension or be able to see Danny again?" Dani asked hopefully.

"When you become a certain age, yes, but in the beginning, no, you will not," he replied.

Then he did his magic.

Green, black and white energy swirled around Danielle, her breathing became heavy. And with one massive pulse of white light, all the magic ceased.

Where Dani Phantom was once floating, there was a very small sleeping baby girl with crystal blue eyes and just a bit of raven black hair beginning to grow in.

"Now you are a normal month old baby girl. Now to send Danielle to her new home, to begin her life," Clockwork said as he picked up the infant, ironically becoming into his baby form himself.

"Sleep now, for when you wake up, you will no longer be in my arms," then Clockwork opened a portal, and sent the baby girl gently through.

"Good luck Danielle, for you will face enemies just like the ones you have faced here and some far more dangerous there and more. You are more valuable than you will ever realize. I look forwards to seeing you again," then with that, the portal closed, sealing the baby Dani in the other dimension.

In the other dimension…

The portal closed, leaving the baby girl on the steps of the Fenton Orphanage and Ghost Extermination Center, or the FOGEC.

A ghostly force rang the doorbell.

Someone from inside yelled, "GHOST!" then two pairs of feet ran to the door.

The door swung open to reveal two people in jumpsuits, a man and a woman.

The man was large and wore a green jumpsuit, and the woman was normal sized and wore a red jumpsuit. They were Jake and Marie Fenton, owners of the orphanage/ghost center.

"Oh, Jake look, a little girl. Someone's abandoned her here," Marie said, picking up the small child.

She picked up the small piece of paper that someone (Clockwork) had placed on her chest.

It read: _This girl's name is Danielle. Take good care of her._

"So there's no ghost," Jake said glumly.

"NO JAKE THERE IS NO GHOST!" Marie yelled, then her tone turned soft, "But there is the new member of our orphanage organization. Now let's see, you are the fifth child to come here," then the pair went inside with the child.

And so, Dani's journey began.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOUGE AND I'LL BE PUTTING CHAPTER 1 UP AS SOON AS I GET IT WRITTEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS SERIES AND WANT TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS I CAN. FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SUGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS! **

**AGAIN I OWN NOTHING.**


	2. Chapter 1

**SO READ THIS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ALSO REMEMBER THAT I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

So the Fenton's took Danielle into the orphanage, and this was the start of her magnificent story.

13 years later…

Dani slammed her fist down on her alarm clock angrily. She hated when she forgot to turn it off so she wouldn't be woken up by it on Saturdays.

'Might as well get up, no chance of getting back to sleep now,' Dani thought to herself and forced her body to get out of bed.

Dani dragged herself down the stairs where the other four orphans and Marie and Jake Fenton were eating breakfast already. Danielle seemed to be the only one who liked to sleep in in the Fenton Orphanage household.

So besides Dani and the adult Fentons, there were four other orphans, all older than her.

The eldest of the orphans was a sixteen year old girl named Zia. She had red hair that reached just below her shoulders, blue eyes and always seemed to have her nails painted a different color every day to match whatever she was wearing, today they were her usual color, blue, to match her blue shirt and black pants. Zia was a really good actor… and singer… and dancer. She knew every great performer there was, not personally, but she could recite a list of them to you.

Her room is covered in posters of movie stars and movie posters. She really wants to be an actress someday.

After Zia, there were the two fifteen year old twins, Raymon and Damon. Both boys looked exactly alike, same blonde hair, same tan skin, same three freckles on each cheek and same dark brown eyes. The only way to tell them apart was that Raymon wore a red shirt with a green stripe and Damon wore a green shirt with a red stripe. Marie made sure never to buy them the same colored clothes, then no one would ever be able to tell them apart.

Raymon, however, is a video game addict. His whole room is covered in shelves of games and game consoles he's collected over the years. Damon liked comic books. He has stacks and stacks of them all over his room. No one knew what the boys wanted to be when they got older.

The next youngest was Jade. 14 years of age, brown hair that reached past her waist, and green eyes. Jade was mute, she never could talk, and because of that, everyone but Jake Fenton knew sign language from her teaching them it. She liked to wear black a lot: Black shirt and black pants, but wasn't really goth or anything.

Jade was always a freakin ninja. She would appear at the randomness of times giving you a heart attack, then disappear to where ever and both could and would beat the crap out of you if you pissed her off. None of the other orphans had actually seen the inside of Jade's room, and doubted they ever would.

And then there was Danielle, the youngest of the orphans. Raven black hair that went to her mid back always in a ponytail. She usually wore red capris and a dark blue short-sleeve shirt and blue sneakers, she had ditched wearing a red beanie hat when she was eight.

Anyway, Dani got down stairs to see everyone eating breakfast, well the orphans ate while Jake and Marie tinkered with one of their ridiculous ghost hunting gadgets.

"Oh wow, is Dani actually up early on a Saturday?" Zia teased as Dani took her place next to Jade at the end of the table with a bowl of sugary cereal.

"Ha-ha," Dani replied sarcastically.

There was scilece for a moment, but that moment was very, very short.

"IT'S FINISHED!" Jake suddenly shouted, making all the orphans jump, holding up some device thing.

"What's finished? The replacements for our ear drums you shattered?" Damon asked.

Jade used sign language to ask, 'What is that?'

"The final piece!" Marie said excitedly, then the pair rushed down to the basement, which was the ghost extermination part of the orphanage/ghost extermination facility.

"Here we go again," Zia said.

Dani got up to follow the devoted ghost hunters, the twins got up and followed her, and then eventually Zia followed. Once they were down there, Jade did her appearing out of nowhere thing.

DANI POV

I sighed and followed the ghost hunters down the stairs to the lab, I heard the others not far behind me.

When I entered the lab, I gasped.

In what used to be a flat wall of the basement aka the lab, was a huge hole lined with metal and wires and a bit of the green goopy stuff all the ghost stuff always seems to be covered in.

"Um, what is that?" I asked.

"Glad you asked Dani," Jake said excitedly, "Marie will you go plug in the ecto filter while I blab on about our creation?" then he gave the weird looking think to Marie and she went over to install it whatever it was.

"You see kids," Jake blabbed, pulling out a chart from elsewhere with a diagram of the machine thing with a badly drawn ghost coming out of it, "There's a parallel dimension to our earth called the Ghost Area, and theres a thin mesh between us and them and with this baby called the Ghost portal wwe can open a portal into the Ghost Area and see what's there."

"So you want to open a portal to a ghost zone?" Dani asked.

"Hmm, Ghost Zone… I like it! Marie, is the ecto filter installed so we can get to the ghost zone?" Jake asked his wife excitedly.

"All ready sweety," Marie replied and walked over to him.

She pulled her hood of her red jump suit over her head and handed Jack the plugs to the portal.

"This is so stupid. It's not gonna work, ghosts don't even exist in the real world," Zia muttered.

Jake triumphantly plugged the portal in. There were a lot of sparks from inside the portal, but in the end, that's all that happened, sparks then nothing.

"It-it doesn't work," Jake said, defeated.

He dropped the plug on the ground and sulked out of the basement.

"We even designed this jumpsuit for one of you kids, even if the material around the stomach area isn't stable yet. But it doesn't even work," Marie then dropped a black and white jumpsuit on the ground and followed her husband to sulk.

"Wow, I've never actually seen them that sad before," I said.

"Well what did you expect Dani? Their stupid machine was never gonna work, just like all their other ghost stuff. I'm hoping this is the push they need to realize ghosts don't exist," Zia said then went back upstairs, probably to finish breakfast.

Jade followed her with a shrug, leaving only me and the twins in the lab.

"I bet it was something inside it that made it not work," Raymon said. Having playing video games all his life, Raymon was pretty good with tech, even if it was weird Fenton invented ghost tech.

"Well what are you gonna do? Put on that suit and go in and fix it?" Damon replied sarcastically.

Raymon picked up the discarded suit.

It wsa all Black and white (Just insert your own description on the Danielle Phantom costume but with reversed colors because I don't know how to describe it) and in the stomach area where Marie said it was unstable was a solid black material.

Unstable for a suit like this means would fry off if some sort of radiation hit it.

"No way, this is a girl's costume, not a guys!" Raymon replied, looking over the suit, "And besides, it looks like it would be too small for me, looks like it might fit you though Dani," he said, tossing me the suit.

I caught it and looked at it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked him.

"I dunno, whatever you want. I'm gonna go play some games," Raymon said them left the lab.

"Later Dani," Damon replied then followed his brother but stopped at the stairs, "Who knows, maybe you could go in and fix it," then with that, I was left alone in the basement.

"Should I?" I asked myself in a whisper.

For the next five mintues, I stood there, looking at the portal and the suit in my hands, arguing with myself weather I should go in a have a look or not.

'They looked so sad when it didn't work, imagine how happy you would make them if you got it to work!' one part of me said.

'No way! It didn't work, just stay out of that thing, besides, it's not like you could repair anything like that!' another part said.

'But wouldn't it be exiting, and besides, the suit would look good on you,' the fashoinista part of me said.

'Besides, it couldn't hurt to just look right?'

'But remember, Marie said that the stomach part of the suit wasn't stable, if something happens, you might need a new stomach or something!'

Raymon was right; the suit did fit me, perfectly in fact and it looked kinda cool, but not something I'd wear every day like Marie and Jake do with their jump suits.

Yea, I put on the suit and stood at the mouth of the portal.

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this," I said in a whisper to myself.

I entered the portal. It was really cold in there, like twenty degreed (Not C, F) cold, but the suit made it bearable.

I looked around until I spotted something in the very back of the portal, I walked over to it and found an unplugged circuit, and even I knew how to fix that. For a moment, I was thinking that maybe they installed like the on switch or something inside.

I picked up the plug and placed it in it's spot.

The portal lit up, a few sparks few, it began to glow green in there and go from being really cold to unbrearably hot.

I started for the exit, but then something shocked me, hard. The last thing I remember before going out, was stumbling out of the portal towards the ground and a lot of pain.

Normal POV  
About ten minutes later, Dani stirred and finally opened her eyes.

She saw that the ghost portal was working, actually working. A green glowing swirling vortex was right in the door of the portal, but that wasn't what Dani's focus was on.

Her head was still spinning, but when it cleared, what she found shocked her.

For one thing, the black area of the suit around her stomach had fried off, surprisingly very neatly, revealing Dani's midriff.

When she saw her stomach, she also saw that where the suit had been white, it had become black and where the suit had been black, it was white. But those weren't the only colors reversed.

Dani saw her reflection on one of the very shiny tables in the lab.

Her skin was more tanned, rather than her normal very pale skin, and her raven black hair was white as snow. And her crystal blue eyes were now neon green. And of course there was the random white glow surrounding her outline.

"What's happened to me," Dani asked herself, touching her black glove to her now more tanned face.

Dani had been reaching over the table to see her reflection, and then suddenly realized she was floating over the table! She yelped as she realized she was floating, and fell to the ground.

She leaned against the table after standing up, trying to catch her breath, hten suddenly, she turned transparent and fell through the table.

"What the!" she yelped again.

She returned to her normal-well revered normal colors and stood in the middle of the room near the portal.

"Dani! What's going on down there?" Zia called from ontop of the stairs.

Dani heard several people coming down the steps, she realized it was everyone, adults included.

'AH, what do I do! I can't let them see me like this! I need to look normal!' Dani though panicked.

Suddenly, whitish blue rings formed around her waist, one went up and the other went down.

She gasp when the rings disappeared after they had gone over the full length of her body. And again when she realized they had changed her back to her normal pale skin, black hair and her usual red capris and dark blue short sleeved shirt and blue sneakers.

Just after that, everyone entered the basement. They saw Danielle, they saw a working ghost portal and they saw Danielle standing in front of a working ghost portal.

"Umm… it works," Dani said slowly, noticing the shocked looks she was getting from everyone.

"What did you do to it?" Raymon asked in awe as he watched the swirling vortex.

"N-Nothing, it just… started working," Dani lied.

"See Marie, I told you it would work, never doubted it for a moment," Jake boasted.

"Now kids, go upstairs while Jake and I do a few tests, run along now," Marie said, herding the five orphans out of the lab.

Dani didn't waist a second getting out of the lab and up to the fourth and top level of the orphanage. She was the only one in the building that had a bedroom on that floor. And for that at the moment, she was glad.

Dani sat on her bed and looked at her arms.

"What happened to me?" Dani said.

'Maybe it was a onetime thing, I mean , I'm normal now so,' she thought.

'What if it's not a onetime thing though! What if I just suddenly drop dead!' her negative side thought.

'I feel fine, I don't think I'm gonna die,' and other part of her thought.

'Should I tell Marie and Jake what happened? I mean, they are the ghost experts around here.'

'No way, I'm not going to tell some of the craziest people in New York City what happened to me!'

'So anyway, what did happen to me?'

'I dunno, maybe I should stop arguing with myself and figure it out!' she finally decided.

Dani looked at her arms, and suddenly, they disappeared.

Dani bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She could still feel her arm, could open and close her fingers fine, she just couldn't see them.

'Invisibility?' Dani thought, then thought of something else, and willed her arms to become visible again.

"No way," Dani whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Dan fell, and found out what the inside of her bed looked like. She managed to stand up, and look ar herself. She could only see her outline, which was in blue and she seemed to go through everything.

"Intangibility," she concluded.

'But how did I get the white hair and green eyes, and what happened to that suit?' Dani wondered.

She decided to try something. If she could will the invisibility and the intangibility, could she will herself to bring back the green eyes and white hair and the suit.

Suddenly, the white rings appeared around her waist, one going up and the other down.

And when they were done, Dani saw what she had seen before. White and black suit, green eyes and white hair, her midriff and the white glow around her body, and she also found she could float around, fly in this form.

"Wait a minute… invisibility, intangibility, flying, glow around my body, turning from me to this… oh my gosh… that portal turned me half ghost!" Dani realized.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I REALLY WANTED A HOW THE POWERS CAME IN CHAPTER. SO AGAIN, REVIEW, GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT. I PROMICE THE AVENGERS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	3. Chapter 2

**YEA! AVENGERS IN THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS WHERE THEY STORY BEIGNS TO PICK UP SPEED. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS FOR ME. AND OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**OH, JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS TAKES PLACE JUST AFTER THE AVENGERS EPISODE: PANTHER'S QUIEST AND JUST BEFORE THE GAMMA WORLD EPISODES IN SEASON 1. SO BLACK PANTHER BUT NO HAWK EYE YET.**

Dani POV

It had been three months. Three months since that whole thing with the ghost portal. Three months since I became half ghost.

During the first month, I found it almost impossible to control my powers. At random times, parts of my body would randomly just turn invisible or intangible. At school I've been banned from handling anything breakable.

During the second month I got a bit more in control, my powers activated without my control less and less often. And now, three months later, I've almost, almost got control over them. During that time when I had no control, I found it hardest to hide my powers from Jade.

Jade was everywhere, and I'm surprised I managed to keep her in the dark about my secret. Yes, that's right, I still haven't told them, I haven't told a single sole about my powers.

The twins were also hard to hide from. Raymon wouldn't seem to accept the fact that the Ghost Portal just started working on its own and Damon was on his side.

Speaking of my powers, I've been using them. Since we have a ghost portal, ghosts have been coming through both that one and other portals that are side effects of the Fenton portal opening.

I've found that ghosts aren't very friendly either, and my new ecto-blast power has been helping me to keep them at bay, forcing them back to the ghost zone where they belong.

So my day stared out as usual, I got up and went to school. My ghost sense went off, I kick this annoying ghost's butt. This time it was this guy called the Box Ghost, really annoying, finds a way out of the ghost zone so I swear he has his own portal or something, and is super easy to defeat, but yet really, really, really annoying, always saying, "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Anyway, after kicking his butt and finishing the school day, I began walking home, like I normally do.

I was about half way home when I heard a crash from down town and my ghost sense went off.

"Oh great," I muttered to myself and ran into a nearby ally.

I dropped my back pack on the ground, and transformed. Then I took the Fenton Thermos, a device the Fenton's made to catch ghosts that's come very useful to me, and flew out of the ally.

"Ok so where-" I was cut off by a microwave of all things being hurtled at my head.

I ducked just in time to not get pelted with the kitchen appliance and looked to see who-or what- threw it at me and to my annoyance, saw a familiar face.

"Technis, what are you doing?" I asked, but instantly regretted it, Technis talked too much for my liking, but at least he tells me what he's doing right?

"I Technis, master of all things electronic, am building the ultimate body by using theeletronics in this store, a body that even you cannot stop! Hahaha-" Technis announced, then his 'evil laugh' was cut off by my ecto-ray blasting him into a wall.

"You realize you just told me your whole plan right?" I said smugly, floating above him, ecto-rays at the ready.

"GAAA!" he yelled his battle cry and shot more electronics at me, I rolled my eyes and dodged, blew up and fazed through all his attacks.

During our whole battle, he only landed three blows on me. About six minutes later, I was finally able to suck him into the Fenton thermos. As he was sucked in, he said what almost every ghost says as they get sucked in.

"You have not seen the last of me! I Technis shall return and have my revenge!" he yelled then disappeared into the high tech soup/ghost holder.

"Sure Technis, you do that," I said then capped the thermos and slightly shook it.

I flew back to the ally, put the thermos in my bag and changed back to my human half then walked home.

Normal POV  
Little did Dani know, she was being watched as she took down Technis.

Iron Man, Thor, Wasp, Ant man, Captain America and Black Panther had watched the whole battle.

"Well, she's getting better," Wasp commented.

"And it looks like she's got her powers almost completely under control," Ant Man added.

"Especially the new one," Tony said, referring to the ecto blasts that Dani discovered only the week before.

"And you say she's only had these powers for about three months?" Panther asked.

"From what we've gathered, yes, still don't know how yet," Captain America replied.

"An accident in the Fenton's orphanage ghost hunting lab," a rough voice from behind said.

They all turned around to see Nick Fury and a few of his SHEILD agents.

"What do you want Fury," Tony asked.

"That's classified," Nick replied.

"Really? Is everything classified with you people?" Wasp scoffed.

"I get the feeling that you're here about Danielle, seeing as you already seem to know so much about her," Tony stated.

"We know everything about everyone, almost," Fury directed the last part to Black Panther for some unknown reason, "But you are not wrong Stark, we figure this Dani would be a great SHEILD agent."

"You mean agreed SHIELD weapon," Hank corrected, Tony could only nod his head in agreement.

Fury glared at the Avengers, partly for the insult, and partly because it was true.

"There is no way Dani is joining SHIELD. The last thing a half ghost-half girl needs is to be controlled by government agencies like you people," Tony growled.

"We can actually help her though," Maria Hill, a shield agent and Fury right hand man-or woman, said, stepping forward.

"And you think we can't, or that she can't figure stuff out on her own? In case you haven't noticed, Dani is actually doing quite well. She's 14, not helpless," Wasp snapped back.

"I know that, but with our help she could do more," Maria said, using the line that Janet used to use a lot because she wanted to do more.

"And she could do even more with us," Tony said.

"What are you getting at Stark?" Fury asked suspisiously.

"Tony, you can't be serious, are we going to-" Captain America stared to asked.

"Yes, I think we should ask Dani Phantom to be an Avenger," Tony confirmed, "You guys have seen her, with a bit more training she could be as good at catching the super villains as any of us. She's already catching dangerous ghosts."

Fury just scowled, then said, "We're falling back, but don't think this discussing is over Stark."

And just like that, the SHEILD agents drew back to where ever they had a helicopter waiting or whatever.

"Tony! Recruiting Dani! Now? She's only a kid!" Ant man scolded, "We can't introduce her to the violence we face at her age!"

Just then, the Box Ghost went slamming into the wall of the ally way where Dani had just got done fighting Technis.

"So are you going to surrender now or do I get to keep punching you, both is fine with me?" Dani asked, becoming visible in front of the terrified Box Ghost.

"Beware, for I am the Box Ghost, you cannot defeat me!" the Box Ghost replied.

"Just like I 'didn't' defeat you the last seven times you've come out of the Ghost Zone this week?" Dani replied, putting air quotes with her fingers around the word didn't, and then pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

Before she could activate it and suck the ghost inside, he used his power to lift up some crates, which were boxes, and tossed them at her.

Dani rolled her eyes, and turned intangible, and all the crates went through her to hit the wall behind.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

She blasted the Box Ghost into the wall again, smirked and sucked him into the thermos before he could say 'Beware!' again.

"So that's about seventy six for me and zero for you," she said and shook the thermos a bit.

The Avengers watched as she flew off back to her home in the orphanage.

"With what she already dose, I think she'll be just fine with the violence," Wasp said.

"Jan, there's a big difference between sucking the Box Ghost into a thermos after a few punches and blasts and doing what we do," Ant Man argued.

"SHIELD might train her to assassinate people or worse though," Tony said.

"As much as I believe that she is a bit young, I also believe that this Dani is worthy to fight alongside us, as an Avenger," Thor said, speaking for the first time since they saw Dani begin her fight with the Technology ghost.

"See, Thor thinks I'm right, and so does Jan, and besides, do you really want a half ghost trained to possibly kill people and be with the people who aren't exactly our allies?" Tony asked.

After that, everyone agreed, next time they get the chance, they were going to ask Dani to be an Avenger, Tony even started on getting a communication card for her.

Tony just hoped that SHIELD wouldn't get to her first.


	4. Chapter 3

**SO I AM BACK ONCE AGAIN TO BRING YOU THE LATEST OF MY STORY! AND I AM ALSO BACK AGAIN TO TELL YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT AND I MIGHT EVEN USE THEM AND OF COURSE TO TELL YOU THAT I STILL DON'T OWN ANTHING!**

DANI POV

I was at school sitting in history while the teacher talked about the American Revolutionary War, trying to make it as 'cool' as possible.

He was failing, and I was as bored as possible. I already know about the Revolutionary war, every year I've ever been in school the teacher always gets overly excited about it and drill every event into my head, and as important as that war was, it gets boring after eight years of school teaching you the same thing over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

I looked out the window, ignoring the teacher's rant on about certain points of the war.

I was almost relieved when my ghost sense went off.

I raised my hand and asked to be excused, and once I was out the door, I bolted down the hall way.

I transformed just as I got to the door.

Black hair to white hair, blue to green eyes, one white glove and one black glove, ghostly white glow, half black and half white top that revealed my stomach and pants that were black at the top and white at the bottom, white shoes and finally, pale skin to more tanned skin.

Dani Phantom appeared.

I phased through the door and looked around for the ghost, I found him pretty quickly, or rather he found me. I was looking for the ghost when I was suddenly caught in a net.

I looked up to see a ghost I'd never met before. He kinda looked like a robot with blue skin, purple flames for hair, and a lot of missiles and guns pointed at me.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked as I phased myself out of his net.

"I am Skulker, greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone… and you are my prey, ghost child," he replied then fired a series of seven missiles at me.

I dodged all the missiles but realized that they were headed straight for my school. I gasped and flew after them. I fired ecto-blast at them, which luckily made them detonate in small explosions, harming nothing, before they blew up York Jr. High School.

I sighed in relief, but my victory was short lived because I had to avoid getting pounded my Skulker's giant, ghostly robotic fists.

"You might as well give up now ghost child, you will become part of my collection of all things rare and exotic one way or another," Skulker threatened.

"Riiiiiight," I said doubtfully and rolled her eyes then fired a lot of ecto blasts at the ghost.

Most of the blasts hit Skulker, sending him into the wall of a building across the street.

He got up, growled, and fired a net at me, I got caught it in, but phased out.

"Ok, Skulker, no matter how many net you throw at me, it's not gonna do anything," I said.

Skulker replied, of course, by launching more nets, smart right? I flew up, avoiding the nets, which seemed to disappear after the missed their target. I blasted him a lot, then he blasted me then I kicked him really hard into a lamp post, which dented it.

Skulker suddenly smirked, and phased into the ground saying, "Another time ghost child, another time."  
"Great," I said to myself then realized I had to get back to class before the period ended.

I got into class just in time for the bell to ring, ending the period, I had been fighting Skulker for the last twenty minutes of class!

"I'll worry about talking to Mr. Bancer about my disappearance tomorrow," I decided then ran to my next class, which was the last period of my day, Gym.

I hated Gym that day, mostly because the teacher got mad at the students that goofed off a bit and made the whole class run laps for the entire period.

'She freaks out way to easily,' I thought as i ran around the track so many times I lost count really.

It's not that I don't mind running, but not for long periods of time for absolutely no reason at all, actually I prefer flying over the city for long periods alone, but flying for no reason at all is way different that running for no reason at all. For one, I don't have to share a narrow track with my entire gym class while flying.

When the five minute bell rang, my class trudged inside to get changed out of our gym clothes.

The bell rang, ending school, and like usual, I hung back for a while so I could be the last to leave the locker rooms.

I left out the back way and transformed. Usually, I either walked or flew home from school, the Orphanage only had one Vehicle, the Ghost Hunting RV, which we occasionally went on camping trips in, but the way my dad (Yea, I call Jake my dad sometimes cause he practically is) drives, you would rather walk, or if you could, fly too and Marie prefers to do other stuff than come pick up the kids from school.

I transformed when I was alone and began my usual route home, then my ghost sense went off.

Something fired at me and I got out of the way just in time to not get killed by some very sharp exploding discs, which of course I soon discovered my least favorite hunter had shot them at me.

"Back for more butt kicking?" I asked, charging up my ecto-rays.

"Are you ready to see your new home?" he countered, holding up a hologram of some sort of cage with all these weird looking ghosts in them.

"Uh, yea, no," I replied and blasted him in the face, then again in the stomach, driving him to the ground.

He apparently didn't like that, because when he stood back up he growled, "Fine, I was going to let you stay in a cage for the rest of your life, but now YOUR PELT WILL REST AT THE FOOT OF MY BED!" then he floated up to my eye level.

"Ok, One, ewww, and two-" two was me blasting him several times, but he got back up, and fired missiles at me.

This time, one managed to hit me and I was blasted into the school's football field.

I got up quickly, thankful for my ghost half's ability to not get hurt much by things that would normally kill a regular person or put them in a lot of pain.

He was about to fire at me again, when a blast of blue energy came out of nowhere, a strike of lighting, yellow blasts of energy, some purple energy things, and a red white and blue round shield, all of which hit Skulker in that order.

I was confused until I turned around to see some very famous people behind me.

Thor, Iron Man, Black Panther, Wasp, Ant Man and Captain America were all behind me, I saw them just in time for Cap to catch his shield which he had thrown and Skulker.

I got over my shock quickly, and pulled out the thermos and sucked Skulker inside of it.

I turned my attention back to the Avengers, who had moved to stand right behind me.

"Umm, Thanks," I said.

"Welcome Dani," Iron Man replied.

"You know my name? Not many people do," I said.

"Were not many people," Captain America countered.

"True," I replied

Then my ghost sense went off again, I looked around to see a ghost snake thing about to chomp down on some woman's head while she was walking.

"I'll be right back," I said then ran to tackle the snake before the woman became snake food.

I could hear the Avenger's following me, obviously having seen the snake as well.

I flew above the snake, turned intangible then dived down and took the snake through the ground with me, all the while that woman was still oblivious to the fast she was almost snake food.

I dragged the snake up and out of the ground near the edge of the football field, where the Avengers happened to be.

The snake shook me off and growled at me. I had no idea that snakes could growl, just seemed wrong for a snake to be able to do that.

I fired a few ecto blasts at it, but they reflected off its skin and came back right at me. I flew up to avoid getting hit with my own blasts.

"That's new," I muttered.

The Wasp was flying next to me now, "Let's see if it likes getting stung then," she quipped.

She shot several of her singers at him-her-it whatever- but with the same effect.

The snake opened its mouth and shot ecto energy of its own at us, effectively blasting the Fenton Thermos out of my reach.

I dodged the blasts, but Wasp got blasted into Ant Man.

"You ok?" I asked with still dodging blasts of ecto energy.

"Yea, I think," Wasp replied, sounding really dazed.

I myself then got hit, but I barly felt it, even if I did get pushed to the ground.

They all seemed surprised when I got up, not looking dazed or hurt like Wasp did.

Thor got over it and raised his hammer, "Have at thee!" he said then brought the hammer down on the snakes head.

The snake didn't have time to go intangible before the hammer hit it, and was pushed into the ground, creating a snaked shaped crater.

After a few more attacks from all of us, Black Panther managed to get to the thermos.

"Dani," he said, then threw it to me.  
I caught the high tech soup/ghost holder and sucked the ghost snake inside it, tail first, it growling all the way.

When I capped it, Iron Man said, "I didn't know snakes could growl."  
"It's a ghost snake, ghost don't exactly follow the rules of the living most of the time," I replied with a shrug.

NORMAL POV

"Indeed child, your ghost skills have already proven that to us," Thor commented.

"Thanks," Dani replied, "So why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well, we've seen how well you've been doing, fighting all those ghosts and figured you could use some help and…" Iron Man started.

"And we were wondering if you'd like to become an Avenger," Captain America finished.

Iron Man held out an Avenger's ID card they made for her.

"Me? But I don't have a lot of expirice, I've only been doing this for about three months," Dani said shyly.

"Then we can train you, trust me, Avenger's mansion has everything you need that can help you," Tony insisted.

"So does SHIELD," Fury said, walking up to them, he looked at Dani and smiled, "Dani Phantom, aka Danielle Fenton of the Fenton orphanage and ghost extermination center, I am Nick Fury, directory of SHIELD."

"Umm, hi?" Dani said warily and floated slightly away from them.

'She lives at the ghost hunting orphanage, at FOGEC! The place with the nut houses that are ghost hunting loonys?' Tony thought when he heard Nick's introduction of her.

Steve noticed that Dani went from carefree with them, to extremely shy around Fury, like she didn't wasn't to be there.

"Anyway, Fury, I'd like to introduce you to our newest addition to the Avengers," Tony said, gesturing to Daniellle, "Well, if she takes the ID card and decides to that is," he added.

"So are you an Avenger Danielle?" Fury asked, completely ignoring the other Avengers.

"Yea," Dani said holding up her ID card from behind her back and floating a bit further back from the SHEILD people.

'Wait, what! I didn't hand that to her yet!' Tony thought, looking down at his now Id cardless hand.

Then he saw Black Panther give him a nod, symbolizing that he had taken the card and given it to Danielle.

"Good," Fury said, then they left without another word, his people following him.

"What was that about?" Dani asked.

"Nothing, well fill you in on SHIELD later, but right now, I guess we should show you around the Avenger's Mansion," Steve welcomed, then all the Avengers went off, brushing aside the strange SHIELD thing.

**OK SO, I KNOW IT WASN'T THE BEST CHAPTER, BUT I WAS HAVING TROUBLE OF THINKING UP A WAY TO HAVE DANI JOIN THE AVERNGERS, BUT I GUESS I DID OK WITH ADDING THE CLASSIC MYSTERIOUS SHIELD SAYING GOOD AT STUFF, MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW. ANYWAY, NOW THINGS SHOULD BE EASIER TO WRITE.**

**NEXT CHAPTER, I'M PUTTING DANI INTO THE GAMMA WORLD EPISODE, BUT NOT HOW YOU THINK…**


	5. Chapter 4

**AND I'M BACK WITH THE LATEST CHAPTER AGAIN! REMBER TO REVIEW AND STUFF. AND AS YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT FOR A FEW OF MY OC PEOPLE.**

It had been about a month since Dani joined the Avengers, they had trained her, found out her top flying speed was 144 MPH(which officially made her the fastest flyer on the team to Thor, Wasp and Tony's dismay) and had really helped improve her aim.

And while they sometimes helped her with catching ghosts, she helped them track down and capture escaped criminals, super villain or not.

And at the moment, the whole team, minus the Hulk and Ant man, was going after Hawkeye, an Archer who was a formal SHIELD agent.

Wasp, Iron Man, Dani, and Thor flew, Cap rode his motorcycle and Black Panther leapt from building to building.

"This guy is fast," Dani commented.

"HYDRA agents are getting better," Cap said, thinking that Hawk eye was in fact an agent of HYDRA.

"No kidding, this guy doesn't even have any powers!" Wasp exclaimed.

"I can't find him with my sensors anywhere," Iron Man said.

They spilt up to look for Hawk eye, but soon found him with a pointy arrow pointed right at Wasp, but the Avenger's had him surrounded.

"It's over Hawk eye," Iron man said.

Just as they were about to take Hawk eye down, a SHEILD helicopter put a spot light on them.

In their distraction, Hawk eye managed to disappear, escaping to who knows where.

After a bit of scolding from Tony for letting Hawk Eye get away, the Avengers were informed their assistance was needed at the Cube.

Dani was horrified when she heard what was going on at the Cube, the prison that once held Gamma radiation created criminals, and even more so when she saw what happened to the people that got inside of the dome.

"The dome is expanding, it will hit a small town in 6 hours, a city in 8," the dude with the green hair explained.

"So what do you want us to do?" Steve (Captain America) asked.

"We want you to go inside the dome," the green haired dude replied.

Jan chuckled, then realized that he was in fact, very serious.

Now, much to Wasp's dismay, they were putting on the weird looking green and white gamma radiation proof suits.

"An Asguardian needs no such protection," Thor replied, refusing the offered suit.

"Are you sure these are gonna work?" Dani asked, being the only one who hadn't put the suit on yet.

"Well, they haven't been tested yet," the green haired one replied, (what's his name? I forgot).

All the Avengers looked at him questioningly.

"But I'm sure they'll work," he continued, putting the head piece on and activating the suit.

"Suit up Dani," Tony ordered.

Dani sighed and was about to put the suit on when her ghost sense went off.

"Now, really?" Dani muttered.

"What was that?" the green haired dude asked.

"Her ghost sense, it means a ghost is nearby," Steve replied.

"Yes, in fact there is," a ghostly voice said from somewhere, one Dani, from fighting him so much, instantly recognized.

"Didn't I throw you into the Ghost Zone just last week Technis?" Dani said floating off the floor a few feet, readying her ecto-blasts, looking directly at the monitors.

The monitors went from a view of the cube, to static, then Technis's face appeared on them.

"I'll be right back," Dani said in an annoyed tone, then turned intangible and dove into the monitor system herself.

Technis was about to start his usual rant when Dani dove into the computer. About 2 seconds later, the ghost of technology was sent flying out to the monitors, intangible and screaming, and through the wall, landing him outside.

Dani came out less than a second after that.

"Should I-" Dani started, but Tony stopped her.

"Yea, go get him, it's probably better that we have an Avenger outside of the dome anyway, just in case we need backup,," he said, Captain America nodding in agreement.

Dani nodded and went outside after the technology ghost.

Just to see what was going on, Wasp pressed a button and the screen came up, showing Dani facing off against Technis.

"I Technis am here to-" the Avengers all groaned as Technis started his usual rant.

"Yeayeayea, get your revenge, whatever, can we get on with it, kinda in the middle of something here," Dani cut Technis off, after the first few times facing Technis, she stopped listening to his rants unless it was to her benefit.

"That creature is quite annoying," Thor commented.

"At least it wasn't that Box Ghost guy," Wasp supplied.

"True," Thor replied, "That one is even more annoying."

They watch only for a moment more, the battle wasn't over when they decided they had to get into the cube and stop the dome from further expanding.

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" Iron Man asked as they stood before the green dome.

**OK, SO AGAIN, REVIEW, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BLAH, BLAH, BALH, GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ANS AS YOU MIGHT HAVE GUESSED, IT'S GOING TO FOLLOW DANI MORE, BUT THE AVENGERS INSIDE THE CUBE ARE GOING TO BE THERE TOO.**


	6. Chapter 5

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW, STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHIN, REVIEW. I'VE GOT THE ENDING OF THIS STORY PLANNED OUT ALREADY, SORTA, BUT I STILL NEED FILLER STUFF SO GIVE ME IDEAS. AND TO ANSWER ONE COMMENTED QUESTION, DANNY WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY, BUT ONLY AT THE END. OH AND WERE GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT GAMMA RADIATION DOES TO GHOSTS! AND THAT YOU TO THE PERSON WHO TOLD GREENED HAIRED DUDE IS DOC SAMSON.**

DANI POV

I took the fight with Technis, but I knew there was probably more behind why Tony didn't want me to come into that Dome with them other than kicking Technis's butt and for backup if needed. But I decided it wasn't worth arguing at the moment. That dome was getting bigger fast. And the Leader needed to be stopped.

Anyway, I battled Technis, he put up his usual fight. About a minute or two into the fight, I saw the others go out and head towards the dome, hopefully to kick the Leader's butt.

'Be careful,' I thought, then turned my full focus back to Technis.

A few punches, blasts, rants about being the great Technis, phasing though electronics hurled at my head, ramming Technis at my top speeds, clever quips, not so clever quips, lots of dust stirring, several painful electric shocks and something involving me dropping a scorpion in Technis's weird hair, later, Technis finally decided that his revenge would have to wait and started running-flying off into the desert.

I looked at the retreating Technis, then back at the base camp outside the dome, then back to the fleeing Technis.

'I'm needed here in case the other's need back up, I can't go after Technis now!' I thought.

'But it's just Technis, suck him into the Thermos while he's running and get back before anything big happens,' my other part of my brain thought, 'Besides, is Technis reaches the nearest town and gets his hands on more tech it's just going to be harder and more annoying to catch him later.'

That last bit won me over, and after telling a few people where I was going, I prepared to go get Technis.

One man caught me before I could leave, I didn't know him, it was just one of many the SHIELD agents there.

"While you are out, please, try and locate Banner, I have a feeling were gonna need him," he said.

"I'll try, but I don't know how long I can be gone if things go bad for them," I replied.

"If I comes to that we will contact you and I will tell them I sent you to find Banner, now hurry before that ghost does any more damage," he said, then sent me on my way.

I sighed, I knew what I was going to do with Technis, but where to start with finding Banner. All I had to go on would be a really mad green monster probably being hunted by Hulk-buster crews.

I decided to do one thing at a time. Get Technis then sort out Banner.

I think I might have broken my previous top speed record of 144 MPH, because even with his six minutes of a head start at his top speeds, I was right behind him in less than two I think. And Technis, believe it or not, is actually one of the faster ghosts due to all his work with high speed electronics that gave him a natural speed boost or something like that.

But even not as far as Technis got, when I caught up to him, we were in front of a road side dinner.

Which I may have accidently blasted Technis into through the open front door, but hey, at least I didn't shatter any glass widows or break a brick wall.

I sucked Technis while he was still down from my blow, one because I didn't feel like getting electrocuted half to death (no pun intended) and two, I didn't want to break the diner, it was actually nice.

The diner was mostly empty except for a few people and the one running the counter and probably a cook or two in the back.

A few customers were a bit startled at my entrance, but the lady working the counter didn't seemed to fazed by me. Raod saide diner workers never seem to be fazed by anything.

"Anything I can get ya honey?" she asked me.

"Just a cup of water would be fine, and you wouldn't happen to have any information on, I don't know, say the Hulk?" I asked hopefully, handing her a bit of spare change for the water I had in my ghost half's pockets for some reason or another.

She got me a cup of really cold water from somewhere then pointed to the TV. The channel was on the news.

"_The hunt is on for the Hulk, several teams of Hulk busters are now sweeping along the Canadian Border near…" _the anchor woman said, giving me almost exact locations of where I could go look for the Hulk, and more important, Banner.

I had just left the diner, figuring my next move.

We were in Arizona here, Canada was a really long way away, even if I managed to fly at my top speed for hours and hours straight.

In the end, I decided that I should get back to the base, see what's up.

So I flew back, the Fenton Thermos at my side. I had convientetly started clipping the Thermos to the side of my pants, making it a lot easier to carry.

When I got back, the sun was just going down.

I had to admit I was getting worried, after checking in, I found that not only had no one come out of the dome yet, but we had lost all video surveillance and radio signal. There was no way of telling what was happening in there.

"I should go in," I muttered, looking over at the gamma suit that was meant to be mine.

"No," the one in charge said.

"Why? They could seriously need help in there," I argued.

"Look, Ms. Phantom is it? They are the Avengers, I'm sure they know what they are doing," he replied.

"I am an Avenger too you know, I should be in there helping them and I should be there now," I snapped.

"Whatever kid, just stay here, and we will let you know if anything happens," he replied.

I scoffed, he was treating me like a toddler. Do I really need to get my Avenger ID card out to prove to them that I really am an Avenger and shouldn't be treated like a fragile baby? Aside from Hulk, and maybe Thor, I was the most resistant to pain and least fragile one on the team.

I mean, I've been smashed into roads, buildings, through glass and into thick metal walls, blasted with ecto energy and more without protection of any sort and walked away from it just fine, almost every single day since I got my powers! And still I'm treated like I shouldn't be in the hero business. I've probably stomped more baddies than most agents of SHIELD in my four, almost five months that I've had them.

Can you tell I don't like it when people treat me like a baby? I already get enough of that from Zia, Raymon, Damon and my sort of mom, Marie, at home without SHIELD's input.

I hate being the youngest at the orphanage at in the Avengers.

Anyway, it was almost midnight and no one had come out yet. I felt like I was going to burst.

"Danielle," the dude in charge came up to me.

"Yea?" I asked, hoping he was about to say what I thought he was going to.

"Do you know where Bruce Banner is?" he asked.

"Yea I found out after I got Technis. He's in Canada," I replied.

"Go. Get. Him," he said very firmly.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," I replied.

I took off as fast as I could. I think it was about time I met the Hulk anyway. Apparently he had a bit of a fight with Thor and left the team before I joined.

I flew across the desert, just hoping I could get to Bruce before the Hulk-buster's got him them get his to come back and help us before something bad happened to the others.

I had stopped for a moment of rest, and when I turned around, I could see Las Vegas, then I could see the Dome about give or take ten miles from it. For a sec, I thought it was going to enter the city.

But then the dome faded, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

There was static on my com, someone was calling me.

"Your friends are out and safe. We are doing medical check on them now, they do not appear to be hurt," I reconized the dude in charge's voice come through.

"Should I come back now then?" I asked.

"It's safe here so yes," he replied.

Suddenly from where I was, I could see another green dome forming around Las Vegas, completely invelpoing the city, then quickly spread to where I knew the base camp was.

"No," I whispred as I watched helplessly as the camp was engulfed my the green gamma dome.

I heard terrible screaming over my com.

"Hello! Are you still there? What's going on!" I screamed into my com.

Then, just as I was about to fly to their aid, a voice came over my com.

"Dani…(gasp)(moan) Dani, run, find… (Scream) find Bruce Banner, … (Gasp) GO (Scream)!" Tony's voice came, and then the line went dead.

"Tony! Steve! Janet! Thor! Anybody!" I yelled in vain, but I knew they couldn't hear me.

Leader had control of them now, I was on my own until I found Bruce, or the Hulk. Whoever he was at the moment.

"I promice I will find Bruce and set this right," I told them, I silent promice even though they are probably gamma monsters by now.

I noticed the dome was still expanding, and if I stayed there too long, I was gonna get gamma fried.

I knew what it did to normal people, but if it turned humans into monsters like I saw, I didn't even want to know what it would do to a ghost.

I started flying, flying at my top speeds as fast as I could. The dome was still coming though, I needed to be faster.

Suddenly, I ran into something purple, like one of those fliyn scooters or something. Whatever I crashed into, both it and I fell to the ground.

'So don't have time for this,' I thought.

The purple thing landed not far away from me, but I was behind I rock.

And I was glad to, when I looked to see who I hit, I saw the criminal we had been going after earlier. I saw Hawk Eye… and another woman, a spy from the looks of her.

"Can you get the number of the truck-" Hawk Eye suddenly stopped the quip when he realized that the spy he had been dragging with him was freed, I heard him whisper, "Widow!"

She glanced at her weapons and he looked at his bow. At the same time they both leaped for their weapons and had them pointed at echother, him with his bow and her with her wrist gun things.

As they were about to kill echother, Leader's head popped up on the holographic caller on Hawk Eye's bike.

"Attention Humanity!" he said, causing all of us to look over at him. Widow said something about that being a restricted SHIELD frequency and then Hawk eye saying that he was certainly not a SHIELD agent. While she was confused, Hawk shot her with a electrocution arrow, knocking her down.

"I come to you with a message," Leader continued, "And that message is: do not be scared. The gamma dome that has formed in the American southwest is no threat… it is a promise. It is going to change the world for the better. You are weak, you suffer with your small minds and fragile bodies. And you have plunged the world into darkness with your false. But I am here to save you. I will remake the world in my image, will remake you in my image. You will be perfect, like me. And I will think your thoughts for you. The gamma energy will grow to envelope the earth and you will be transformed. Your power will be my power. Accept your future for I am your Leader. Welcome to Gamma World!" Leader gave his speech them the hologram faded away.

'Gosh this guy rants on more that Technis or the Box Ghost even,' I thought.

"Your part of this!" Hawk accused Widow.

"Don't be stupid, HYDRA has just as much to lose if that maniac takes over the world," she repled, the continued, "Clint, the avengers were inside that dome, they're gone, what now!"

I took a deep breath, I couldn't do this on my own.

"Not all of us," I replied coming out of my hiding spot, "And now, I we need to find Bruce Banner," I added.

"Wait, arnt you that Phantom kid?" Hawk asked.

"Yea, and I'm also the last avenger out here besides the Hulk," I replied.

"So, I guess we should get going, question is, do you know where to Hulk is?" Hawk eye asked with a smirk.

"Canada, along the border where Hulk-Busters are moving in," I replied, his smirk faded.

"Then we better move quickly," Widow said, even though Hawk eye, or Clint, had tied her up during Leader's deranged speech.

"What do you mean we, traitor!" Clint snapped back at her.  
"You can't leave me here, you can't leave me like this!" she cried but he wasn't listening, "Danielle, tell him he cant leave me like this!" she turned to me.

"Hey, look, as much as I would like to help you, I need to get to Bruce, I promised Iron Man I would. And leave me out of whatever happened between you two," I replied putting my hands up,

"I'm guessing I wont be able to get rid out you kid," Clint guessed, I shook my head, he smirked and gestured for me to follow him to his bike. I climbed on behind him.

"You can't leave me like this!" Widow cried again.

"Look on the bright side Natasha, your new green skin will match your eyes," he smirked, starting the bike.

"Besides you should be fine once we fix this," I added, the last part sounding unsure, then Hawk eye and I took off on the bike. I heard her call Clint's name behind us, I looked back just in time to see her fearfully glance at the green dome of gamma doom.

"So who was that?" I asked.

"Black Widow, a past partner before she accused me of being a traitor to SHIELD, but she's the traitor, works for HYDRA now," Clint replied.

"Oh," I replied, seeing why their battle seemed to personal, they had worked really close then she betrayed them after telling everyone he was the bad guy. Ouch.

"So, when did the Avengers adopt a kid?" he asked.

"Last month," I replied, letting the Kid comment slide.

"So what are you anyway?" he asked.

"Half ghost," I replied simply.

"What?" he said surprised.

"Half ghost, but don't expect me to go into details. Unless you've forgotten, I was trying to put you back in prison with the other Avengers the day before yesterday," I said.

"Oh yea, that right, you were the one who sent the green blast that almost took my head off," he smirked, "So how old are you?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

I turned his head to look at me; I sighed then answered, "13 for two more months."

"Wow, only 13? Aren't you kinda young to be doing all this super villain hunting stuff?"

"Well even if I wasn't an Avenger hunting super villains, I'd still be hunting all the bad ghost that come out of the ghost zone… and I'm almost 14."

"The Ghost Zone?"  
"It's like the flip side of our world where all the ghost go. Most ghosts are naturally violent and have an obsession over something, and when they come out of the Ghost Zone, they tend to act like Super villains."

I didn't know why I was telling a supposed criminal all of this, but from what I'd heard about him it sounds like he was framed for being a bad guy.

I can relate, Mom and Dad still don't know I'm half ghost and they've met my ghost half and are trying to prove I'm just like all the other ghosts, trying to make me look bad.

For the rest of the ride to Canada, we talked, and for some reason, Hawk eye seemed to feel more like an Avenger than a criminal, he also kinda reminded me of Raymon and Damon for some reason, didn't know why though.

We entered Canada, and at the speeds his Sky cycle (as I learned it was called) the trip took just an hour and forty five minutes, I chose to fly alongside the Sky cycle.

It wasn't hard to find Hulk. We just followed the path of smashed trees, smashed Hulk-Buster tanks, Hulk-Buster people running in fear and of course Hulk roaring.

We entered the area of the fight just in time to see the hulk get blasted into a rock then fall face first into a pond.

"The Hulk is down, I repeat, the Hulk is down," one of the Hulk Buster people with a western accent said when Hulk didn't get up instantly.

"Bad call," I muttered.

They were about to fire another thing at the Hulk when we decided to intervene.

Hawk shot arrows at the helicopter thing that was about to shoot Hulk, disabling the weapons, putting the copter off balance and then sending another few arrows to drain the fuel tank.

I took out another helicopter with my Ecto-blasts.

We had stalled them long enough for the Hulk to get back up.

Together, the three of us blasted, shot at and smashed the Hulk-Buster crew up until all of them were gone.

After that, Hulk tunred away from us.

"Leave Hulk alone," he growled.

"Leave you alone? We just saved your green hide!" Hawk eye replied.

"I don't need your help," Hulk said gruffly, turning back to face us.

"But we do," I countered.

"There's a dome of gamma radiation expanding all over the world turning everyone into gamma monsters!" Hawk eye explained.

"You want guys to catch monsters you should have asked them," Hulk replied, gestruring to the ruined remains of the Hulk Buster unit.

"I don't need them or you! We need Bruce Banner!," Clint snapped.

"BANNER'S NOT HOME!" Hulk roared.

"We need him though; he's the only one who will know what to do! The other Avengers were in that dome, they're gamma creatures under the Leader's control! You and me are the only Avengers left!" I shouted.

"You?" Hulk asked.

"Joined last month but that's not important! Please," I replied.

"I will take you down right now if you don't get me Bruce Banner!" Hawk eye threatened, attemting to look menacing.

But compared to the Hulk, actually had to hold back a laugh. Hulk didn't hold back his though.

He started laughing then shrinking down to Bruce Banner, who tunred to not face us, still laughing.

"Oh, ok, you'll have to give me a minute, he hasn't let me out in weeks," Banner said between laughs, he adjusted his pants, then turned to face us, very serious now, "Now you have to tell me everything," he ordered.

So we did.

Later we were at his house-shack-cabin, whatever. Its walls was lines with machines and research on Gamma radiation.

"Wow, you did all this while on the run?" Clint asked.

"Yes," Banner replied simply.

I watched as he created two samples of some sort of goo stuff, then without warning, gave us both a shot in the arm, mine a green liquid and Hawk eyes was an orange-red color.

"Ow, what was that for!" Clint said, clutching his arm where he got shot with the needle.

"That just made you _temporarily _immune to the Gamma radiation's effects," Bruce replied then turned to me, "But yours was really hard considering you are a ghost."  
"What happens when ghost get affected by gamma radiation?" I asked, "And half ghost by the way."

"I'll ask about that later, but anyway Dani, you wouldn't happen to have a ghost in that thing would you?" he asked, pointing to my thermos.

"Yea, but it's Technis, ghost of technology, I don't think it would be a good idea to let him out," I replied gesturing to all the tech in the room.

"Then I'll explain another time, in the meantime, we have work to do," he said, "I've already pin pointed the source of the dome. That's where the Leader will be with the generator, that's what we have to take out."

"You just have all the answeres don't you?" Hawk eye asked.

"That's a good thing Hawk Eye," I said.

A while later we were ready to go.

"So how are we getting there?" Hawk eye asked.

"The direct approach," Bruce replied, eyes turning gamma green.

A moment later, we were holding onto the Hulk's back for dear life-or in my case afterlife- as we made our way to the source of the Radiation.  
Once we were in that city, we instantly saw two things, one the gamma generator which looked like a really tall tower, and two, Thor battling it out with the absorbing man in the streets while other gamma monsters watched. Oh and three things actually, gamma monsters everywhere.

We landed on the generator building and Hulk made a hole in the celling.

Hawk and I just through first, arrow and ecto-blasts at the ready.

"Hey, you with the head!" really Hawk eye, with the head? But anyway, it got the Leader's attention.

"Got a minute?" I added.

Then Hulk landed in front of us, growling.

"Ah, my old enemy, I knew you would come," Leader said in his i-know-everything voice.

"Surly you of all people are not going to try and stop me. In gamma world, no one will hunt you, no one will try and cure you, thise who hated you will be you!" Leader tried to win Hulk over.

"Not stop you…" Hulk said, making us a bit worried, "SMASH YOU!" there it is.

"Hmm, pity, ABOMINTION!" Leader replied as Hulk launched himself at the Leader.

The Abomination grabbed Hulk and they began their fighting match, effectively drawing Hulk away from us, and they went out onto the roof, leaving Hawk eye and I alone to face Leader.

Once they were out, Hawk eye shot an arrow at the Leader. But the arrow was snatched out of the air before it could hit him by Black Panther, or should I say Gamma Black Panther, who now looked like a real mutant cat man.

"You are either very brave or very stupid archer," Leader insulted.

Then I gasped in horror as the other gamma avengers stepped into the light.

"No," I whispered.

"Yes, that right child, your friends are mine to control, you are vastly outnumbered," he ranted.

"It's ok, I have an arrow for each of you," Clint said, pulling out a certain arrow.

He fired the arrow, and it stuck to gamma wasp's chest, but didn't do anything, then he fired anyother one into gamma Captain america's leg with the same effect.

"What do you think you are doing? Your toys cannot affect my creations!" Leader said.

"Yea, well you see were not geniouses like you," Hawk started.

"So we found one and got some new toys. His name is Bruce Banner, maybe you've heard of him," I finished with a smirk.

As we said that, the gamma Wasp came up just in time for a demonstration. She still had the arrow stuck to her chest.

The arrow injected the stuff and gamma wasp turned back into the Wasp we all know and love.

"Indeed I have," Leader replied to my question.

But then Leader did something totally random. He pressed a button and the podium he was standing on turned into a robot that he controlled from the inside.

Kinda reminded me of a bad looking knock off iron man costume of doom.

"Great," Hawk eye muttered.

Hawk eye fired exploding arrows at Leader, but the arrows just exploded agains the suit, not doing any harm. I fired my ecto blasts, but they did nothing as well.

"My genius, can not be defeated! I have planned for everything!" Leader said as we continued to attack him unsuccessfully.

I flew towards him, and turned intangible. I reached to grab the Leader out, but to my surprise, the brought a robitic arm around, and caught me, while I was intiangilbe, and I couldn't do anything with my arms pinned to my sides.

"Ah yes, the ghost girl. You see, I planned for this very action," Leader said slyly, "Not only did I ghost proof this suit, but also this," he smirked.

He shocked me a lot of electricity. I screamed out in pain.

"DANI!" I heard Clint yell, but I couldn't focus on him, it hurt too much.

Finally the pain stopped, and Leader looked at me even eviler, if that was even possible.

"Do you know what happens when you mix ghosts and gamma radiation child? I do, and seeing as I cant demonstrate on you, all just have to show you with him," Leader used the other robitoc arm to snatch the Fenton Thermos off the belt on my uniform.

"Wait, don't!" I cried, but it was too late, he pressed the button and released Technis, Technis found himself floating in the middle of the room.

"HA HA! Once again, I Technis am free to-" Technis didn't finishs before he started to turn green.

And I know he's already green skinned, but everything about him started to turn green, his hair, his coat. He was becoming pure ectoplasm. He melted to the ground in a puddle of Technis ecto goop.

For the first time in my ghost fighting career, I wished Technis got to finish his rant then attack me.

An arrow suddenly exploded against Leader, causing him to drop me.

"Leave the kid alone!" Hawk eye shouted and charged at Leader, who began firing lasers at him.

"I already tolf you that I cannot be defeated!" Leader screamed.

"Too bad you're a lousy shot," Hawk eye countered.

Then with a leap, Hawk eye jumped off of Leaders suit and up through the hole in the celling, I took the chance and followed him.

Once we were on the roof I asked him, "So how long does the stuff Bruce gave us last?"

He couldn't give me an answer.

"You ok kid?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied, "But I think the Hulk over there could use a bit of help," I added, gesturing to the Hulk who was currently pinned by Abomination.

I heard Hulk say the word Back up, then Hawk and I used arrows and Blasts to hit Abomination. He gamma disc thing that amplified his power came off, and Hulk literally punched Abomination out of town.

Leader made his way onto the roof now.

"Incoming!" Clint warned.

"You think you can beat me? I have already calculated a thousand ways to destroy the three of you!" he threatened.

Suddenly the Absorbing man came flying out of no where and smashed into Leader's suit, craking the glass that covered Leader.

"Destroy? You do not know the meaning of the word, Leader!" Thor said, floating down to us.

"You really wanna hurt the leader? This is how!" Hulk said walking over to the gamma dome generator.

As Hulk tore the generator out of te h ground, Leader scramed as his brain swelled up. Hulk threw the generator away, a long way away.

"Ew," I said, looking at Leader.

We gathered around the weakened Leader.

"It would have been glorious, I would have reshaped the world in my imange," Leader said in a dazed tone.

"That's the problem, you're ugly," nice one Hulk.

Later that day…

All the Avengers were back to normal, Technis reformed too, but got away, oh well, I'll catch him another time.

The Absorbing man and Leader, in all his disgusting large headedness, were taken away, sedated in sleeping rolling carts.

"The info from your Sky cucly confirms your story, the Widow is working for HYDRA,." The SHIELD guy said, "I sent agents to her location, but she was long gone. But your place as a special SHIELD agent will be reinstated."

"You mean the same SHIELD that locked me away, no thanks, I'll go after the Widow on my own," Clint replied.

I whispered something to Tony.

Tony got up to go talk to Hawk Eye.

"There's another option, join us as an Avenger, Dani told me all about what you did," Tony said.

Clint looked at me and smirked, but said, "I don't think so. Look how easily the Leader took you guys out. I'm better off on my own."

I sighed, too bad I guess.

"And what of you, will you walk as well. You are indeed a noble warrior Hulk… one who as saved the Avengers and now saved the world. I trust you with my life. Will you trust us?" Thor asked the Hulk.

"Hmm… I'll stay if Cupid stays," Hulk replied, I had to hold back a laugh.

"What, you want to go green jaws, right here and now! Let's do this!" Hawk snapped back, turing to face the Hulk.

"Ok, this is gonna be fun," Tony muttered.

"So I'm just gonna take that as a yes," I smirked.

**WOW THIS WAS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER, MAYBE SHOULD HAVE BROKEN IT INTO TWO OR MAYBE THREE EVEN. SO YOU KNOW TO REVIEW AND THAT I DON'T OWN ANYHTING NOW.**

**ALSO, WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK OF RAYMON AN DAMON FINDING OUT ABOUT DANI'S SECRET, OR SHOULD I INVENT A FRIEND DANI'S AGE TO FIND OUT? **


	7. Chapter 6

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING, REVIEW PLEASE, I DO READ THEM SO YOUR COMMENT IS TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION**

**SO THIS IS A MORE JUST DANIELLE CHAPTER WITH HER ORPHNANGE AND SCHOOL FAMILES, BUT THE AVENGERS ARE IN HERE, IN SHORT, IT'S MORE LIKE A DANNY PHANTOM EPISODE.**

Dani flew invisibly over the clouds after school. She loved when she could just be alone where no one could see her and no one would bug her. But alas, she knew she should get home before her 'parents' and 'siblings' began to worry about her.

Dani was already on thin ice, she had to make up an excuse of why she was gone for a full day and a full night and came come somewhere around noon. Of course she didn't tell them she was out in her ghost form helping the Avengers with a gamma dome to save humanity or something like that.

She just said that she fell asleep at a friend's house.

Which is kinda hard to say seeing as Dani didn't really have any close friends outside the Avengers or the orphanage.

Anyway, Danielle landed in the ally next to the orphanage and changed back to her black hair, blue eyes and normal clothes then entered the orphanage.

She was greeted by a sound Dani didn't get to hear often; little kid sounding voices.

Dani ran to the kitchen to see Marie, Jake and the other orphans, plus three.

There were two boys and one girl, currently.

"Great, Dani, you're home! I'd like to introduce you to Cameron, who prefers Cam, Jinx, and Lieam, who prefers Leo," Marie said, pointing to each kid in turn.

All three of them were defiantly ten or under.

Cameron, or Cam, looked maybe nine or ten years old. He had flaming orange red hair, energetic green eyes, a face plastered with freckles and wore a plain yellow shirt at blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

Jinx, which Dani thought was an interesting name for a kid, looked seven maybe. She had long straight black hair with a purple beanie hat that resembled the one Dani used to wear at her age. and navy blue eyes that stood out against her unhealthy pale looking skin. Jinx was incredibly skinny and wore a purple long sleeve shirt and black pants with black with a bit of purple shoes.

And Leo or Lieam, was four or five at the most. Dani thought he kinda looked like the kid version of T'Challa, the Black Panther. He had dark skin, brown eyes, black hair and some pretty good muscles for a little kid. He wore a white shirt with a black stripe on it with blue shorts and white tennis shoes.

They were an interesting bunch of kids, and Dani had already guessed the reason they were probably here.

"So, three new kids moving in," Dani said, not really a question.

"Yes. Ok kids, this is your sister Danielle, but you can call her Dani," Marie said to the three.

"Hi," Cam said coming forwards, not shy at all. Leo waved at said hello best he could, and Jinx pulled away a bit, but put up a hand to say high.

'Guess she's just shy,' Dani concluded.

"So are you guys siblings or something?" I asked.

"Nope," Cam replied.

"I'll explain later," Maire promiced.

"Leo's room is on the second floor with us, Cam took a room on the third level and Jinx us going to choose a room up on the fourth level with you," Zia said.

"Sure, I guess I'll take her up and let her choose," I replied and picked up Jinx's purple bag with her stuff in it, and slowly, but surly, Jinx followed me up the stairs to the top level. Jinx seemed nervous about Dani holding her bag for her.

'This might make things a bit harder as for stealth and stuff, but I don't think it will cause too much harm till she gets older,' Dani thought.

Dani heard Raymon say, "So Cam, like video games?" and rolled her eyes. He asked everyone that.

Anyway, the two of them reached the top of the stairs. There were three bedrooms beside Dani's on this level, and two bathrooms on the level.

DANI POV

"So this one is mine, and you can pick whichever one of the other's you want," I explained, pointing to my door, which was at the very end of the hallway.

She nodded and went to the nearest room on the left.

My room had the best view of the city, but this room was a close second, and I think it might have been a bit larger than mine.

Like my room, there was a large window with a cushioned bench next to it, (you know like the one in the peter pan movie) and a full sized bed, but this one had white sheets and blankets on it, where I had changed mine to black. There was also a closet and a large dresser for clothes and a chest at the foot of the bed that came with a key for storing whatever.

I didn't know what she would use her chest for, but I used mine to hide all the ghost hunting gear I borrow from the lab and keep my key with me and I stole the extra key out of Marie and Jack's room so they couldn't get into it.

"You want this one?" I asked, and she nodded.

I set her bag down on her new bed and asked if she needed anything else, she shook her head no then I left her to get settled in, but before I left, I heard a muffled, "Thank you," from her.

"You're welcome," I replied softly and left to go to my room.

Once in her room, Dani flopped down on her bed. For once, she kinda wished she had told someone, other than the Avengers, about her other half, the isolation and secret keeping was killing her.

'But who the heck would I tell, who could I trust?' Dani reasoned with herself, 'Half of the kids in my generation tell all their friends everything… well except me.'

Dani sighed and dug out her IPod and head phones and set it to shuffle.

"_I don't want to be left behind,_

_Distance was a friend of mine,"_

The sound of the song, Catch my Breath by Kelly Clarkson filled Danielle's ears.

"_Catching Breath in a web of lies,_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves playing acrobat, Shadowboxing the other half,_

_Learning how to react,"_

Dani smirked at how much that line in the song had become her life.

"_I've spent most of my time,_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show,_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right!_

_Catch my breath, _

_No one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that!_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now!"_

Dani had forgotten how much she could relate to this song now, and even more so if she could find someone to trust. Decided it as her new fave song/

"_Addicted to the love I found._

_Heavy heart now a weightless cloud, making time for the ones that count._

_I'll spend the rest of my time,_

_Laughing hard with the windows down, leaving footprints all over town,_

_Keeping faith kinda comes around, I will spend the rest of my life,_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show._

_Now that you know, this is my life, I wont be told what's supposed to be right!"_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that!_

_Catch my breath, wont let them get me down, it's all so simple now!" _

Dani listened to the rest of the song, smirking at the parts she could totally relate to, the song finished just as her ghost sense went off.

"Great," Dani said, pulling the head phones off and transformed. After retrieving the thermos from the chest at the foot of the bed, she headed out to find the ghost.

Dani was half expecting the Box Ghost, but ran into Skulker instead.

"Hello Ghost Child," he greeted creepily, they were floating just above the orphanage.

"So do you just want to get in the Thermos now or…" Dani trailed off.

Skulker replied by firing missiles at her… a lot of them.

Dani dodged all of them, except for the last one, which she always seems to get hit by.

Dani was rammed into a fence, making oat of it collapse in the area where she rammed into it.

Skulker launched a green glowing net at Dani, and before she could move, hit caught her, Skulker picked up the net containing Danielle.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your nets don't really work," Dani sighed and turned intangible.

"My nets work ghost child…now," Skulker evilly replied.

Dani, not really paying attention to that last comment, tuned intangible and phase out of his grip, but found that she couldn't get through.

"Why can't I-" Dani was confused as she tried to get out of the net.

"I've had a few upgrades ghost child, one of which is ghost proof nets," Skulker explained with a very smug smirk.

"Well, you need more!" Dani shouted and kicked Skulker's chest through the net, causing him to drop her, effectively releasing her from the net.

The next few minutes was full of explosions, net firing, doging, blasting, yelling, flying an rants about putting Dani's pelt on a wall.

In the end, Danielle began to tire, but luckily, Skulker was in no better condiditon.

"Don't expect to sleep well, Ghost Child," Skulker smirked then turned invisible and left.

"Great, he got away," Dani muttered glumly.

Dani, who during the fight had end up in an ally way next to the GRAB AND GO restaurant/fast food place, transformed back to her human half.

"Dani?" two shocked voices came from the back door of the restaurant, near the dumpster.

Elsewhere an hour ago….

"So, are you boys ready for your first day on the job?" Mr. Open, manager of the GRAB AND GO restaurant/fast food place asked his two new young employees.

"As we'll ever be," Raymon and Damon replied in union.

The twins needed a bit of extra cash for their own needs and found that the GRAB AND GO was looking to hire a few more hands, and even though it was a minimum wage job, it would do for the teens.

So the twins took their positions. Both boys got stuck on table cleaning duty. Once a customer leaves, they got stuck with picking up anything they may have left behind or any spills, any left behind personal items to the lost and found station.

"Remind me why we took this job again, I'm so bored!" Damon complained after about fifty-five minutes of cleaning tables.

"At least we're getting paid right?" Raymon replied hopefully.

"Yea, barley any though," Damon muttered.

"Hey Newbies!" one of the other workers called, "Time to take out the trash!" the worker pointed to a bunch of trash bags that looked ready to burst.

"After that you boys, your shift for the day is over," Mr. Open added, then went into his office.

"Great," Raymon muttered and picked up a few of the incredibly foul smelling bags, his brother getting the other ones.

"So again, remind me why we took this job?" Damon asked as they dragged the bags to the back door near the dumpster.

"Shut up," Raymon replied, annoyed.

They opened the back door and together they managed to get all of the stinky bags into the dumpster.

They were about to go back in, about to close the door and return to the terrible job when they heard a small explosion, and the sound of something landing hard on the ground in the ally that they happened to be in.

They turned around to see a girl. A girl with snow white hair in a ponytail, neon glowing green eyes, more tanned that pale skin, a white glow surrounding her body and in a jump suit that looked a lot like the one Marie had designed except with revered colors and exposed the girl's midriff.

They twins new she was a ghost when she started floating, her hand had green glowing energy around them and lastly when a robot looking ghost with flaming hair appeared and said, "Now your pelt shall rest on ,y wall Ghost Child!"

"That sound's disgusting," Damon shuttered.

Neither of the ghosts noticed the two boys, who couldn't seem to make themselves run away, watching them as they began to blast away at echother.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Raymon asked in a whisper.

"Like what, saunter right into the middle of their fight and get blasted to bits?" Damon replied.

Raymon realized his brother was right, but he couldn't help but want to do something to help the girl ghost.

She looked… oddly familiar for some reason. Then it hit him.

"Damon! Isn't she one of the new Avengers? You know… what's her name… Phantom! That's Phantom, the Avenger!" Raymon realized.

"No way, it is! But aside from being an Avenger, doesn't she look familiar?" Damon replied, for he too felt like he knew the girl.

"Yea, and that suit she's wearing, does it look like…" Raymon trailed off.

"The one Mom designed!" Damon finished.

"But where would she get a suit like that, it's just like it exept for the reversed colors and the black material around the stomach area is missing."

"What happened to that thing anyway?"

"I don't know, last time a saw it, I gave it to-" Raymon realized what he was saying.

They looked back to the battle just in time to see the robot ghost disappear.

"Great, he got away," Phantom muttered.

What happened next shocked the boys.

White rings formed around Phantom's waist, one went up her body and the other down.

The black and white top became a dark blue short sleeved shirt and the gloves vanished.

The black and white pants became red capris and tennis shoes.

The more tanned than pale skin became pale skin.

The white glow disappeared.

Snow white hair in a pony tail became raven black hair in a pony tail.

And the neon glowing green eyes became crystal blue.

Phantom disappeared with the rings, and in her place stood…

"Dani?" both boys said at once when they saw their younger 'sister' standing there.

Danielle turned around and for the first time, spotted the twins standing at the door, watching her. Her eyes went wide and she bit her lower lip.

"Raymon, Damon! What are you doing here?" Dani asked, her heart rate sky rocketing.

'Maybe they didn't see,' Dani thought with very false hope.

"What did you just- how-what- you're Phantom!" Damon sputtered.

"I'm guessing telling you this is all a dream isn't going to work, is it?" Dani said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Both boys shook their head no.

Dani's soulders dropped in defeat.

"Dani, how-what?" Raymon managed to speak.

Dani took a deep breath, knowing there was no way out of this.

'Could be worse, Marie and Jake could have seen me,' Dani tried to reassure herself, but it didn't really work.

"Let's go home, then I'll explain," Dani sighed, and started walking home, the boys followed closely, the three of them walked in silence all the way home, but she could tell the twins were anxious for answers.

Dani half expected to be bombarded by question when they got back, but instead, they simply walked down to the basement/lab where they could be alone and Raymon simply asked, "So what happed to you, what are you?"

"Well…" Dani began.

So this what she told them.

"Remember when the portal to the Ghost Zone was first built, and when Mom and Dad plugged it in, nothing happened," the boys nodded, "Then remember when you guys left me alone with the suit and the non-working portal," again, they nodded.

"After arguing with myself for a while, I put the suit on and went in, I didn't really know what I was doing, but I just went in, maybe to just look around, I don't know, maybe even fix it like Damon suggested."

"I wasn't serious when I said that," Damon replied.

"I know but still, I was curious and they looked so depressed when it didn't work at first," Dani continued.

"No kidding," Raymon muttered.

"So when I went in, in the back, I found something unplugged, and not thinking at all, I placed the plug in the socket, and the portal started sparking and lighting up."

"I knew it didn't start on its own," Raymon muttered, "Nothing they make ever works without some sort of interference."

"You're right. But you see, when it turned on fully, I was still inside of it. I remember getting shoked pretty hard when it turned on and blacking out. Then when I woke up, I was outside of the portal, and I looked like this," Dani explained.

The twins watched as the rings reappeared and changed her into the Ghost Girl, Phantom, or rather, Dani Phantom.

"Wow," the twins said in union.

"Yea, I was pretty shocked about it myself. Then I started floating, turning intangible, invisible even, the white glow appeared, I was so freaked out," Dani admitted.

"But when we came down, you looked… normal," Damon commented.

"When I heard everyone coming down, I panicked I guessed, I wanted to be normal, and just before you came down, I managed to change back," Dani continued.

"And when Mom said to leave them alone so she could do some tests on the portal, I went to my room, to try and figure out what the heck happened to me."

"And what did you find?" Raymon asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"After a while, I finally worked it out. That thing turned my half ghost," Dani ended.

"Wow," was all the boys could say, once again.

"You guys can't tell anyone," Dani said after a minute.

"We're not going to, besides, who would believe us that our little sister is half ghost and an Avenger," Raymon said.

"Yea, superhero 101; don't reveal secret identities," Damon backed up.

"Huh, not a lot of people know that I'm an Avenger," Dani replied.

"We watch the news more closely and saw you in the background then heard someone call you Phantom," Raymon shrugged.

"Dani Phantom, I like it," Damon said, "Suits you."

"So besides kicking super villain butt, you also get to kick evil ghost butt to," Raymon added.

"Pretty much," Dani replied.

Then from upstairs, the three orphans heard, "Marie, the Fenton Ghost Detector detected a ghost in the lab!" Jake's excited, ghost-hunting-time-where-the-ghost-gets-zapped-by-my-cool-new-invention-thing voice.

Dani realized she was still in her ghost form, and the orphanage directors were charging down the staris fast.

"Change back," Raymon hissed.

Dani's white rings disappeared just as the 'expert' ghost hunters entered the lab.

"I don't understand, the readings said there was a ghost in here just seconds ago," Marie said when she saw there was no ghost and the ecto readings were gone on her device thing.

"Kids, have you seen a ghost down here, cause I want to try out my-" after a look from Marie he corrected, "Our, new invention, the Fenton Ghost De-Power!" Jake triumphantly held up a ray gun thing, then pointed it right as Dani when he tried to give them a closer look.

Dani gulped and lightly pushed the ray gun away from her, "So, what does it do, exactly?" she asked, the adults completely ignoring the tone of that-thing-is-going-to-kill-me-the-rest-of-the-way in her voice.

"Glad you asked Dani!" Jake beamed, "This baby zaps spectral scum and removed their ability to go invisible, intangible and fly for 24 hours with an addition of a 12 volt shock on the side."

"12 volts," Dani squeaked.

"That's right Dani, but we need a ghost to do that, and Fenton Ghost Tracker just said there was one in this room," Marie said, fiddling with some controls on the device.

"Where was it kids, tell me so we can take their spectral powers away!" Jake announced.

"Oh yea, ghost, it-you… just missed it, just wen through the portal into the ghost zone, sorry," Damon said, to Dani's relief.

"And speaking of the Ghost Zone, I was wondering when you were going to finish the door for that… sometime soon maybe?" Dani asked hopefully.

"Oh don't worry dear, it should be done sometime during the first week of next month," Marie said, "We really should get working on it though right Jake… Jake?" everyone turned to see Jake fiddling with the controls on the Fenton Ghost De-Power and get shocked with the 12 volts of energy in doing so, making his hair stand up like Einstein's and soot covering his face. He let out a moan then fell over.

"He'll be fine right?" Raymon asked.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," Marie said with a sigh, then dragged her husband away.

Once the adults were out of sight and ear shot, Dani let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Wow, that might be a problem for you," Damon commented.

"You think. I've been trying to avoid all their ghost hunting gear for about the past five months!" Dani exclaimed.

"Well, now you have help," Raymon said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"We promice we'll help you in any way we can," Damon added.

"Thanks guys," Dani replied.

'I guess I found the right people to trust after-all,' Dani thought as she looked at her smiling brothers.

"So, why did you guys get a job at GRAB AND GO? Everyone knows that's the worst place to get a job at," Dani said.

"Remind me why we got that job again?" Raymon beat Damon to asking that question.

The three teens laughed then went up the stairs.

No one noticed the three hiding figures in the corners of the room.

Wasp, Hawk Eye and Black Panther came out of the shadows.

"Well that went well for her." Clint stated, "For a second there I thought she might actually be in trouble with someone finding out her secret."

"I think it's a good thing she has someone her own age now," Wasp added.

"Indeed it is, Dani will sometimes need help when we cannot aid her, I believe Raymon and Damon can be her help," Black Panther concluded.

The three of them had noticed Danielle battling Skulker, how he had upgraded his nets. They had followed her just in case she needed help or something and they watched as she fought Skulker, completely oblivious to the fact they were watching her as well as to teenage boys.

They had followed her home and for the first time, found out the real story of how she got her powers. Wasp shuddered at the thought of Dani getting shocked getting her powers, then again when her Dad told her about what that thingy he made did to ghosts.

Clint shuddered at any thought of Dani getting hurt after he saw Leader shock her badly with that suit of his during the Gamma world thing.

Black Panther knew she could handle it, ghosts like Danielle are much more resistant to pain that humans, but still wished she would be careful and avoid the Fenton Ghost De-Power.

The three Avengers snuck out of the house unnoticed. However, no one noticed the final figure hiding in the shadows, not even Panther, who detects everything/one….

Later that day at the Avengers mansion…

"She finally told someone," Wasp said to Captain America.  
"Danielle?" he asked.

"Yep," Wasp replied.

"That's good, she need someone her age, or at least close to it, so who'd she reveal her secret to?" Steve replied.

"The twins from her orphanage, Raymon and Damon, they already helped her today with avoiding her parent's ghost hunting weapon thingies."

"I've got a good feeling about them knowing then."  
"Me too, I mean those boys are orphans liker her, she grew up with them. They're practically her older brothers. She and that whole orphanage is so close to echother."

"So then I guess your adoption plans are out?"

"What adoption plans?"

"I found some adoption papers here in the mansion, on the floor near your room today."

"But I never got any adoption papers, Dani's too close to her orphanage family."

"Wait, so if they weren't your paper, and they weren't Tony's, Clint's, mine, Hank's, T'Challa's, Bruce's or Thor's, who do those paper's belong to?"

"And more importantly, how did they get into the Avenger's Mansion," Tony said from the door, holding up the adoption papers.

Jan took them from him and read them over.

_Name of child to be adopted: Danielle_

_Child Current Age: 13_

_Child Birthdate: July 12__th_

_Adoption Center: Fenton Orphanage and Ghost Extermination_

_Location of center: New York City_

_Name of Adopter:_

_Age of Adopter: _

_Adopter Occupation:_

_Date to be Adopted:_/_/__

"Why would this be in the mansion. You said you found these today? Dani hasn't even been inside this place since a week before the Gamma World thing, most people don't even know she's an Avenger yet!" Wasp said.

"JARVIS, can you pull up the security footage for today in the hall where this was found in," Tony asked the computer butler.

"Here you are sir," JARVIS replied.

By now, all of the Avengers, minus Danielle of course and Hank who was still in Wocanda, had gathered in the room.

Tony pressed a button and the footage fast forwarded. But the strange thing was, sometime around three, one second the hallway was bare, as it had looked all day long except for the occasional avenger going down the hall, and the next second, a white papers were there, the adoption papers.

"Magic possibly," Thor suggested.

"More like ghosts," Tony said then pressed another button, "I installed programing into the sucerity so we can see the outline of a ghost, invisible or not."  
He went back to just before the papers appeared and pressed play at normal speed.

An outline of a simple, blob looking ghost came up through the carpet of the mansion, dropped the papers and went through the celling very quickly, the Avengers only saw the blob-like ghost from behind.

"Hulk don't like ghosts," Hulk said.

"Why would one of Dani's ghosts put adoption papers for her in the mansion?" Hawk Eye asked.

"Why indeed," Thor added.

On the back of the adoption paper, there was a note.

_Never let anyone fill out or see this form._

_-CW_

"I think things might be getting more complicated now," Tony said.

**OK, SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS SECTION. I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW LONG THIS WAS TILL I WAS DONE. 13 MICROSOFT WORD PAGES ON 11 WORD SIZE IS A LOT AND I THOUGH I MADE THE LAST CHAPTER LONG. ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE MASTERS OF EVIL EPISODE. REVIEW AND REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING!**


	8. Chapter 7

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE, MASTERS OF EVIL EPISODE TIME. REVIEW, DON'T OWN ANYTHING, PLOT THICKENDS AS WELL IF YOU LOOK, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

It was just another day as an Avenger. Dani and Wasp flew over the city, just doing whatever until a problem arose so they could stomp it out and make all right again in the world.

The Avengers had decided against telling Danielle about the little ghost encounter with the adoption papers and the CW mystery man-or rather ghost maybe.

Suddenly, Dani's ghost sense went off and she looked down to see the Box Ghost in the Post Office, just as Janet noticed Whirlwind tearing up the streets in the opposite direction.

"You get yours and I'll get mine," Dani said.

"Meet you back here in five minutes," Jan replied.

"I'll be back in two," Dani countered.

Then the two female Avenger's parted ways, Phantom to the Post Office and Wasp to the streets below.

Janet chased Whirlwind down the streets.

Dani phased into the Post Office and saw the Box Ghost throwing hid Box powers around.

"BEWARE PUNY HUMANS FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, FEAR ME AND ALL MY CONTROL OVER ALL THINGS BOX!" he ranted.

Dani didn't even bother saying anything. The Box Ghost still hadn't noticed her. So Dani simply snuck up behind the Box Ghost and sucked him into the thermos, he disappeared with one final BEWARE, as usual.

Dani flew up to the meeting spot to wait for Jan… and waited… and waited… and waited for an hour.

"Whirl Wind doesn't take that long to take out," Dani decided and flew off to find Wasp.

"Wasp?" Dani called, "Wasp?"

Dani searched for Wasp, occasionally going back to the meeting spot to see if the winged heroine had returned, but Dani found no trace of her.

'Where is she?' Dani thought, 'And more curiously, where is the battle damage? Whirl Wind is destructive, where's the damage?'

At this point, Dani actually began to worry… well more. Dani knew Wasp was tough, but this was getting serious.

Dani was about to go onto her fiftieth block when her ghost sense went off.

"Don't have time for this," Dani muttered as she saw Skulker floating above the movie theater.

Skulker smirked once Danielle noticed him. He was excited for this, he would finally get his prey. This time, THIS TIME he vowed, the ghost child would become part of his collection.

"Skulker, do you really want to get your butt kicked again?" Dani said, floating about ten feet away from the hunter.

Skulker just smiled and raised his net launchers.

"Guess so," Dani sighed and shot ecto-blasts at the oncoming net, splitting them in two by the time the hit the ground, useless.

"Ghost child, this time you are already caught," Skulker said.

Dani's eyes grew wide as she heard movement behind her on the ground.

'He's not alone,' Dani realized.

Dani flew up a few more feet, and by now, she had noticed that on the ground, Enchantress, Zemo, Exicutioner, Abomination, Wonder Man and Crimson Dynamo standing there, waiting for their final member, Skulker to do something.

"So you finally got some friends Skulker?" Dani said, attempting to hide her sudden increase in nervousness.

"Yes, Ghost Child, I did indeed," Skulker smirked.

Dani rolled her eyes and charged up her ecto-blasts, but before she could shoot, Wonder Man stretched himself up, grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground.

Once Dani was on the ground, she found herself surrounded, Skulker filling in the one break in the circle as he landed.

"You know, I don't get beat that easily," Dani said, then phased through the ground.

She came up just inside the nearest building, which just happened to be the movie theater. She found herself in the hall way that branches off into the several different theater rooms.

Unfortunately, Skulker came through the wall and Enchantress appeared with the rest of them with her magic, Dani was once again, surrounded.

"You are rather smart for a child, getting away like you did, but very stupid for thinking you can get away," Enchantress smirked.

"And you are very stupid for thinking that I wouldn't call for backup as soon as I saw you all together," Dani replied, holding up her activated Avengers ID card, sending out a distress beacon to any and all the Avenger cards.

A familiar signal sound came from behind her, Dani turned to see Zemo holding Wasp's ID card, he pressed answer, ending the call to any of the other Avengers.

"Where. Is. Wasp," Dani said.

"See for yourself child," Zemo replied, gesturing to Crimson Dynamo, who stood next to him.

Crimson Dynamo help up one unconscious Wasp.

Before anyone could do anything, Dani had bolted through the air and snatched Wasp from his hands.

"Restrain her," Zemo ordered calmly.

All of them attacked at once, minus Zemo who watched the show for a moment while he got something out of a pouch on his suit.

Abomination grabbed Danielle from behind, but she phased through him. Wonder Man attacked her, which threw her into Executioner's waiting grasp. Before Dani could phase through him, Enchantress grabbed her arm and a green glow replaced her white glow.

Dani found that she couldn't turn intangible as long as Enchantress's magic touch was around her arm as it was.

"Zemo, I believe the child needs a nap," she smirked.

Zemo came forwards with a syringe full of a substance.

"No!" Dani cried out, she reached to re-activate her ID card distress signal, but Wonder Man snatched it out of her grasp and tossed it on the floor far out of reach.

Zemo injected her with the syringe and Dani began struggling to stay conscious.

"I should warn you, my ghost half doesn't agree with medicine," Dani said, then with one last burst of energy, Dani kicked Zemo away from her, the syringe shattered on the ground.

Then the substance took it's affect, and Dani's blacked out.

The child went limp in Executioner's arms. They all watched as the blue rings transformed her into regular Dani Fenton.

"And now, two down," Zemo said, looking down at the child.

The team of villains left to complete the next step of their plan.

Then, later that day, Iron Man fell to them, Hulk was banished to somewhere cold, Captain America was captured and Thor was defeated.

Soon, all the Avengers were being held prisoner in their own Mansion, all bound by the Enchantress's magic stuff.

On the roof, Panther and Hawk eye had just witnessed Thor's defeat, and now, they had a plan.

Back in the Mansion…

Zemo walked to the fire place entrance that lead down to the Avenger's conference room where the Avengers were being held. Wonder Man, Skulker and Crimson Dynamo blocked him path.

"What are you going to do Zemo?" Wonder Man asked.

"Do not be so troubled my Wonder Man, all you need to know is that if you do what I say you will get your humanity back," Zemo replied, "And you needn't worry either Dynamo, you can have Iron Man, and Skulker, you may have Danielle Phantom. I have a much bigger appetite."

Zemo began to walk down, but Dynamo stopped him.

"When?" he asked.

"When I say so," Zemo growled.

Dynamo moved and allowed Zemo to proceed.

Little did they know, the others had broken in, but moving on.

In the conference room, Thor was bound to the table, Iron Man, Wasp and Captain America were bound to chairs and Danielle was trapped in an orb of see through green energy in her human form, all of the Avengers, of course, were bound by Enchantress and all unconscious.

Zemo splashed water onto Steve's face, waking him up.

"Welcome back Captain," Zemo 'greeted.'

"You have me Zemo, there is no need to involve anyone else," Cap replied, looking at his unconscious team around him.

Zemo laughed then said, "But the Avengers are already spoken for captain. Your new friends have made powerful enemies."

"What do you want?" Cap asked, "The war is over, after all these years, is revenge on me really that important to you?"

"Yes, but not captain, I have been promised a world… and you will live just long enough to see me have it."

Everyone looked over to see Danielle, beginning to wake up.

"She should be out for another hour," Zemo muttered.

"Like I said, medice and my ghost half don't mix well, weather I'm in my ghost form or not," Dani said, fully awake now.

"A fact that I will take into consideration," Zemo replied.

"Don't bother, because I doubt we will ever be in this situation ever again," Dani shot back.

"Oh but we will child. You see, you are simply impossible, are you dead, or are you not? I intend to find out."

"You know how many people have said that to me? I might not know exactly what happened to me, but I know I'm half ghost, and it's bugging you," Dani replied, sitting back against the energy dome that surrounded her.

"You say you do not know what you are, I can fix that for you. Join me and I could give you all the answers Danielle."  
"I don't really care about finding out about how my powers are possible."

"Ah, but I can give you something else. I can give you what almost every orphan wants."

"And what would that be?"

"Your birth parents."

Dani took a moment to choose her words. "I-I don't care," that was a lie, but no way would Dani submit to Zemo of all people, "Besides, you honestly don't think people haven't tried to find them before?"

"But I am not most people child. Join me, and I will not give you to Skulker like an item of a collection. I will unlocked everything for you. Think about it Dani."

"No."

"But don't you want to know. What are you? A ghost attempting to live with humans or a creepy little girl with creepy little powers?"

"Both! Neither! I don't know!" Dani replied.

You couldn't tell through the green energy, but Dani's eyes had gone from blue to green.

( I know that's right from a Danny Phantom Episode, but it's such a good villain line, I had to use it!)

The conversation ended there when Zemo walked away to talk to Enchantress, who had been kneeling over Thor for a few minutes.  
"Enchantress, what are you doing?" Zemo asked, Enchantress simply stood up from kneeling over Thor.

"It's a mistake to keep them alive," Abomination said.

"I will not be questioned by you," Zemo replied, not looking at him.

"Don't ignore me!" Abomination said, forcing Zemo to look at him by turning his shoulders, "You've got no powers, no strength, you're nothing, so why are you giving orders to us? The Avengers are done and so is this mission!"

"The Hulk is still alive, but the bigger threat is Ant Man." Zemo replied.

Abomination chuckled, "Ant Man? If you're worried about Ant Man, then we really are better off with-" he was cut off by Zemo hitting him with Cap's shield and kicking the gamma monstrosity to the ground.

"Ant Man is the last Avenger, he's a threat, and you wish to know why I'm in charge?" Zemo said, pointing a sword at Abomination, "Because I am better than you."

"Wow, self-absorbed much," Dani muttered, Enchantress smirked invisibly.

"Ant Man's not the last Avenger, there's 2 more," Abomination was suddenly struck in the fore head with a purple arrow that shocked him.

More arrows were sent at Zemo, who blocked them and Enchantress teleported out of the way of another arrow.

Hawk eye landed on the table where Thor was and said, "Ok that was a good move."

"You are worm food Mortal!" Enchantress said, Hawk leapt over her blast she then shot at him.

Over the radio, Dynamo said, "There is another Avenger inside the mansion, the Wokanadan!"

Zemo began trying to slice Hawk Eye, but ended up kicking Hawk into Abomination's grasp.

When Abomination began crushing him, he said, "Here's your payback Robin Hood!"  
"Please, I'm begging you, brush your teeth!" Clint replied.

Dani smirked.

Just then Tony woke up just in time to see Hawk being held by Abomination and Panther being carried into the room by Dynamo, with Executioner, Skulker and Wonder Man close by.

"Hawk eye are you insane, why didn't you call SHIELD?!" Tony said.

As Panther was thrown on the ground next to him, Clint said, "See? I knew we should have called them in!"

"Ah, the SHIELD agent and the Wokandan king, you should have walked away from the avengers before it came to this," Zemo said, walking front and center, "Now, you must be punished."

"I am an Avenger, and I will meet my end with pride," Panther said, getting to his feet.

"I'm gonna meet mine with kicking and screaming," Clint said.

'They are so up to something,' Dani thought.

"You choose Captain, which of your teammates will be the first to taste my blade." Zemo asked.

"You know what Zemo, I wanna go first," Clint said, "I'm tired of listening to you."

"Amusing," Zemo said, "Did you really think the 2 of you could defeat all of us?"

"Weird? Purple Puss thinks we were trying to defeat him," Clint said to Panther.

"I heard, he is misguided. We were not trying to defeat your team, we were simply giving Ant Man uninterrupted access to his lab," the Wokandan said and Hawk pointed behind Zemo.

"Yea, we picked him up while you guys were starting your little siege here," Hawk said, he just needed to get a few things."

'Knew it,' Dani thought.

Zemo turned around to see Ant Man holding a ray gun thing behind him.

"Surrender Zemo. Stop this before anyone gets hurt," he stated.

Just then, Jan woke up and noticed Ant Man, and yelled, "Hank? Are you crazy, RUN!"

"Tear. Him. APART!" Zemo ordered angrily.

"Wonder Man went first, only to be disintegrated by Ant Man's ray gun.

"Sorry Simon," Hank said as he blasted him.

He then shrunk down to his really small size.

"He shrunk down, DYNAMO!" Zemo yelled.

Dynamo located him and was about to start shooting, when a green blast hit him from behind.

"Looks like Enchantress needs to upgrade her abilities, just like you Skulker," Dani said, smirking as she floated in her ghost form behind them.

Hank went to attack Abomination, and grew to his big size, then literally kicked him out of the Avenger's mansion.

(Wow, I never thought anyone could literally be punched out of town and kicked out of a mansion within a few chapters of echother)

Then a fight broke out fully. Panther went to work of freeing Thor while Panther went against Skulker, Enchantress vs Hawk eye and Dynamo vs Giant/ant man and Dani began trying to hit Zemo with her blasts.

When Enchantress was knocked down, all the bindings disappeared as Tony went to go get his Iron Man suit and Thor's hammer came to him and somehow, he brought Hulk to their location using it.

Executioner and Hulk went at it.

Zemo looked like he was about to stab Dani when Cap butted in and took his shield back and they started going at it.

Wonder Man, who managed to reform, and Ant Man went at it, and Skulker was left to Dani when Dynamo and Panther went at it.

All the villans were pushed back when Iron Man re entered the room.

The Masters of Evil and the Avengers stood before echother.

"Alright team, I want this scum out of my house right now!" Tony gave the order and the Avengers sprang.

"Destroy them!" Zemo said and his team sprang.

Within minutes, all the villains were taken down, most unconscious, Skulker in the Fenton Thermos, nit in the end, Enchantress teleported them all out.

"So… do we call it a draw or a victory?" Dani asked, but her mind was still on her conversation she had with Zemo.

Later, everyone was sitting just outside the fireplace entrance.

"So when did you get back from Wocanda?" Wasp asked Hank as she nursed her hurt eye.

Clint sat next to her before Hank could answer and said, "You know, I don't know if I want to be part of a team I have to rescue every week."

"Perhaps they will elect you team leader now," Panther teased.

"Really?" Hawk asked.

"Ok stop, just stop. Does anyone know what that was all about?" Tony asked.

"Our enemies wish vengeance upon us. Defeat dose not fit well with some," Thor replied.

"I'm not so sure. Zemo, he seemed so certain of what he was doing… like it was going to put the world right in his hands," Captain America said.

"How?" Tony asked.

"He's said someone had promised it to him." Cap replied.

"That can't be good," Hank said.

The whole time Dani had been sitting quietly on a chair, only half paying attention to the conversation.

"_Your birth parents… are you a ghost attempting to live with humans or a creepy little girl with creepy little powers… I can unlock everything for you… you are simply impossible, are you dead or are you not?" _Zemo's words wouldn't seem to get out of her head.

Of course Dani would never even consider joining him, but still, was she really impossible, was she really just a creepy little girl with creepy powers. Steve saying that someone had promised Zemo a world didn't help either.

'What are you up to Zemo?' Dani thought, 'And what does it have to do with me-I mean the Avenger?'

**OK SO THERES THAT! REVIEW, DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOT SURE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPER'S GONNA BE ABOUT BUT IT'LL BE SOMETHING. **


	9. Chapter 8

**REVIEW, DON'T OWN ANYTHING, REVIEW, DON'T OWN ANYTHING, REVIEW DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

The day couldn't go by fast enough for Dani. It was the last day of school, her last day of being an 8th grader. Being only 13 and not 14 until July, Dani was the youngest in her grade. And also finishing 8th grade, next year, she would no longer be in Jr. High. Next year. She would be a 9th grader, a first years high school person.

In Dani's school system, there was preschool, which is just preschool where ever you go to preschool, then Elementary school is Kindergarten through 5th grade, which was at the Times Elementary School, then 6th to 8th grade was Jr. High in York Jr. High School and 9th through 12th grade was at Midtown High School.

And next year, she was going to Midtown, but for now, Dani didn't want to think about school, she just wanted summer vacation to start.

May 25th, the last day of school, was currently at lunch time.

Dani sat at her usual spot to eat lunch. Dani never actually sat at the tables-inside or outside- unless the ground under her tree was wet or covered in snow or if it was freezing outside. Dani always brought home lunch because the school's lunch was hardly ever actually good except for the occasional pizza day, but even the pizza wasn't the best.

Jade sat next to her. Both girls were in the same grade, and since neither of them were exactly popular social butterflies, they sat alone under their tree while everyone else sat on the crowded benches and tables.

But since today was the last day, most people were wandering around, signing yearbooks. Dani never let people write on her yearbooks anymore since 3rd grade when lots of kids were completely blacking out pages. Dani never even looked at her year book until she got home from school.

To tell the truth, Dani and Jade were probably the most ignored kids at York Jr. High school. Jade because she couldn't talk and hated most things popular and Dani because… well, she's just in the popular group and was terrible at making friends and would make exucses to leave at the randomness of times.

But being ignored actually worked out for Dani. No one cared where she went or noticed that Dani Phantom always seemed to show up after she had left.

Anyway….

'So what are you going to do this summer?' Jade asked in sign language.

'I don't know, but Dad is probably already planning a camping trip,' Dani replied like wise.

Dani, usually, when just speaking to Jade used sign language because, one; sign language is fun, two; no one can understand them unless they learn the language and three; so Jade didn't feel so alone being the only mute in school -not that Jade cared about that.

'I hate going camping,' Jade complained.

'No, we just hate going camping when Dad is driving,' Dani corrected.

'True, very true.' Jade nodded.

'So I guess were going to have to find another tree next year.'

'I like this one.'

'Me to but we can't just run here to eat lunch all the way from Midtown.' Dani said, even though she could probably fly here but anyway.

'I wish we could.'

'Me to.'

'Yea. Anyway, I wonder how the Jinx, Leo and Cam will like Times Elementary next year.' Jinx thought.

The three newest orphans hadn't started school because it was to close to summer to start.

'Hope they like it.' Dani said.

'It wasn't that bad when we went there.'

'But they got a new principal just as we were leaving _three _years ago.' Dani scowled.

'He better not have messed up the school. I actually liked that one.'

'You and me both.'

The bell rang, ending lunch and the two girls parted ways, Dani to Math and Jade to English.

DANI POV

We both got a few snickers from the people who had been watching them 'talk' because Jade got a hard time about her voice thing from the 'popular' kids, which just made me want to fry them with my ghost powers and over shadow them and make them rip their own voice box out.

But of course I couldn't do that without confirming what a lot of people thought about ghosts, completely evil beings that can't be talked to and have to be destroyed.

Last period Gym finally came, we weren't changing into Gym cloths since it was the last day of school. So the Gym teacher decided we would play dodge ball for the last day of school.

I love dodge ball, I'm great at it from so much practice dodging everything a ghost or super villain could throw at me almost every single day for the past 5 months.

But nevertheless, I toned it down a bit, letting myself be a bit slower so no one would ask where i suddenly got kick butt dodge ball skills.

For some reason, Jayce Willops always seemed to target me . Jayce was my grade's i-am-rich-popular-snotty-and-better-than-you-all-and-I-make-the-rules-because-i-am-stuck-up-and-pretty-and-dating-the-football-star-and-the-head-of-the-cheer-squad-with-all-my-friends-who-think-I'm-the-best-but-i-get-to-treat-them-like-slaves-because-they-are-not-as-rich-or-cool-as-me-and-i-take-down-the-loser-not-popular-people-and-get-my-boyfriend-to-do-everything-like-for-me girl.

And I always seems to be the person she pushes on to get up, and gets mad when I do something better than her… like say dodge ball.

I dodged a ball then another and another, threw a few, got a person or two out, just typical dodge ball playing.

I picked up two balls and gave on to another person on her team, and who know giving a ball to someone could get a girl into so much trouble.

The person she gave the ball to was easily one of the best throwers in the grade, his name, I forgot it but I knew he was a good thrower. And said thrower tried to hit one of the best players on the other team.

And said best person on that other team happened to be the head of the football team, Greg Open.

And said Greg Open happened to be the boyfriend of Jayce. And Jayce just happened to be using her boyfriend as a shield so she could stay in the game longer without actually having to do anything without telling her boyfriend that she was doing so.

Anyway, best thrower throws the ball at Greg, Greg moved to not hit with the ball, and said ball hit Jayce's neck when her shield moved.

And of course, she made a scene about it. Crying that she couldn't feel her neck, that it hurt so much and she needed a doctor.

Then of course when the Gym teacher asked who threw the ball, her glare went straight to me.

And of course I had taken a step once the best throwing kid had thrown that ball, putting me right at the angle where the ball came from and hit her.

"Ms. Fenton?" the teacher asked accusingly.

"She threw it, she meant to hit me! The loser hit me on purpose!" Jayce wailed, rubbing her neck like it actually hurt.

"No, actually I didn't," I defended myself.

"Yes you did! Greg, tell them that she hit me on purpose!" Jayce said.

"She did, I saw it, I was standing right here," Greg replied, putting an arm around him girlfriend.

'What a pushover,' I thought, but then smirked, I had a trump card.

"How could I have thrown a ball at you and hit if I'm still holding the ball I was going to throw?" I asked, holding up my ball.

There were a lot of 'ohh's and 'burn's from the crowd around us.

Jayce looked like she was going to explode, that was a funny sight to see no matter how many times I've seen it before, but I managed to keep a straight-ish face.

Before anything else could happen, the bell rang, officially ending school for the summer. Everyone crowded over to the back wall to retrieve their backpacks-if they brought them that is, most people don't bother on the last day- and then everyone moved to the door.

As usual, I went to get my stuff after everyone else had.

Everyone but myself had left-everyone was eager to start summer vacation-I hung back as usual so I could just transform and fly home with less risk of being seen.

After picking up my bag, which was just a draw string bag only containing my yearbook and a few pencils and a sharpie pen, I slipped out the back door of the gym. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me the blue rings appeared around my waist and transformed me into Phantom.

I wanted to get home fast myself. Raymon, Damon and I decided that we should explore the Ghost Zone, maybe chart it out at some point. In the months that I had my powers, I had never actually gone into the Ghost Zone and the twins convinced me that it was about time that I did.

And Mom and Dad had just finished the perfect ship hover car thing- the Fenton Ghost Explorer I think- that we could take in there that had a portal tracking device built in so we wouldn't get lost if we got too far away from the Fenton Portal.

So I took off invisibly over the town.

I was able to fly home peacefully, no ghost attacks or anything. I smirked as I passed over the school bus I used to have to either ride on or walk home. It was a small bus, overcrowded, no air conditioning, and super loud. I was glad to be able to fly in the wide open cool and mostly quiet air.

I decided I should just turn visible and save a bit of extra energy for when I was in the ghost zone.

About five minutes later, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Dani," I looked behind me to see Wasp out for a flight, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just flying home from school," I replied.

"Oh that's right, school out for summer now isn't it," Wasp said.

"Yea, and next year I'm doomed to go to high school," I said playfully dramatically.

"So let's see, in this year alone you've gotten ghost powers, joined the Avengers, told 2 of your brothers about your powers, kicked some super villain and evil ghost butt, finished 8th grade and Jr. High simultaneously and on September 1st you begin 9th grade and High School, anything else you're planning on doing?" Wasp said, "Aside from beating up villains and ghosts?"

"Actually, Damon, Raymon and I are going to go into the Ghost Zone today to check it out," I nodded.

"Well, let me know how that goes for you, and be expecting to take me in there with you sometime in the future."  
"Will do."

"Anyway, I should get back, Hank's going to flip when he finds out I went out without telling him," Wasp sighed.

"Let me know how that goes for you," I smirked

"Wow, anyway, see ya later Phantom," Wasp smirked back, getting my mockery of her but letting it slide playfully.

The other female Avenger circled beck to the Mansion and I picked up speed to get home. Midtown high school where Raymon and Damon went-and where I would be joining them next year with Jade- got out earlier than York Jr. so they were no doubt already home and ready to go.

I reached the Orphanage and transformed back to Fenton in the ally next to it, which is something I happen to do a lot as I just realized.

Anyway, I opened the door and walked in. As I suspected, Raymon and Damon were waiting for me in in the Kitchen.

"Hey guys, you ready?" I asked, setting my bag on the table.

"Let's do this," Damon replied, standing up from where he was sitting.

"Hang on, where is everyone," I asked, noticing how quiet the house was.

"Zia's at some end-of-the-year party and Jade said she was meeting Mom and Dad at the store with Jinx, Cam and Leo to get stuff to personalize their rooms," Raymon replied.

"So basically the house is ours for the next about four hours," I summed up.

"Yep," the twins replied in union.  
"In that case, let's go take the Fenton Ghost Explorer, that we aren't allowed to touch, into the Ghost Zone that Mom forbid us to going into," I said, clasping my hands together.

Raymon and Damon smirked and rolled their eyes before leading the way down to the lab.

We went down to the basement lab where the Explorer was parked and ready to enter the Ghost Zone with everything we could possible need installed into it to enter the Ghost Zone for a few hours.

"Can I drive?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"NO!" the twins replied in union.

A few months ago, we went on a camping trip a few months ago, and there was this little ghost problem that somehow ended up with me having to drive the RV… let's just say that I'm not exactly the best drive… meaning I may or may not have accidently run over a few-a lot of- trees when I tried to turn but turned the wheel WAY to far.

Besides, Raymon and Damon already had their Learner's Permit for driving and I was still too young to drive… but that didn't mean I didn't know how to.

Raymon sat in front of the wheel, which was exactly like one you would find in a car, I sat next to him and Damon took the seat next to me.

"Ready?" Raymon asked.

"Ready," Damon and I confirmed, looking at the swirling vortex that was the door to the Ghost Zone.

Raymon pressed on the gas pedal and the Explorer lifted off the ground. It was kinda weird riding in a hover craft vehicle, but anyway, it felt completely normal once we passed through the vortex into the Ghost Zone.

The Ghost Zone was awesome, kinda cold and creepy-but awesome.

There didn't really seem to be an actually ground to the place, just green and black sky and little islands floating here and there, some had buildings, somewhere just plain patches of rock or-surprisingly-grass and there were even some walkways, as well as like a billion random doors floating everywhere.

I pressed a few buttons on the control panel; I knew what they all were because I made a copy of my Dad's Fenton Ghost Explorer Every Button Function Sheet and memorized it.

"Ok, so I've got the rear and front cameras on an recording," I said as two of the small monitors came to life, displaying what was in front of us on one and what was behind us on the other, then another button turned on the Portal Location tracker, which popped up on a monitor. We could see a green blip behind us, which was the Fenton Portal.

"Alright, so which direction do we want to go first?" Raymon asked.

"I dunno, it's so big!" I replied, looking at the vastness of the Ghost Zone.

"Forwards it is," Damon answered more clearly.

Raymon pushed the gas petal down and we went forwards, looking at everything that went by us, making sure to check the monitors to make sure the Explorer was tracking our route so we could follow it back to the Fenton Portal.

Every now and then we would see a ghost here and there, but none of them seemed to really take any notice in us. I only saw one or two ghosts that I actually recognized; Skulker and the Box Ghost, but luckily, they didn't see us as we passed them, if they had it probably most surly would have ended up in a fight.

Skulker had been standing on some island looking thing with a Skull mountain type thing and the Box Ghost was just kinda, flying around.

"So where do you think all these doors lead to?" I asked.

"Well, according to the portal detector, a few of them are actually portals to our world, but not all of them, and even the ones that are to our world don't come up in New York, there's portals to all over Earth in here!" Damon replied as he looked at the scanner.

"Well at least we know where to go if we ever need to get to Antarctica in a hurry," I muttered as we passed a door that came up as ANTARTICA PORTAL.

"Hey! Check that out," Raymon pointed ahead of us and up a bit after we had been driving for about ten minutes.

On an island type thing, there was a large, castle like building. Above the large door was a sign, just a plain wooden sign, but it was painted beautifully. The sign read "**THE ORIGINAL LIBRARY"**

"Should we check it out?" Raymon asked.

"Let's go, I mean, we have to get out and look around a t some point, and the sesors say that it's safe so…" Damon replied.

"Besides, the Original Library, that has to be something right," I added.

Raymon pulled up to the Original Library and set the Explorer down near the entrance. After locking the door and pressing a few buttons that locked the Explorer top that spot on the island no matter what happened, we got out of the vehicle.

NORMAL POV

Everyone felt a bit shaky when they took their first steps out of the Explorer and onto the cold floating island ground of the Ghost Zone. It was colder that they expected, but not unbearable.

"I don't acctaully remember the last time I was in a library that wasn't part of a school," Dani said.

"I do," Damon said.

"Comic book stores aren't libraries Damon," Raymon reminded him twin.

"Oh yea," Damon muttered.

Dani transformed into her ghost half and floated up to the massive doors, the twins close behind her.

Dani was about to reach up to the large handles to open the door, but suddenly, they opened by themselves.

"Automatic doors, wasn't expecting that," Raymon muttered.

The three teen cautiously stepped inside the library. There were no lights, no candles, no torches, not even any windows, but the room still seemed to be very well lit… and it was really, really quiet.

There were books and book shelves everywhere. There were no tables or couches to sit at like most libraries and no computers to search a book in sight.

"This has to be the biggest library in the world," Damon said, looking around the library which was bigger than it had first appeared outside.

"In all the universe actually," a voice said.

All the teens looked over to see a rather small ghost sitting at a desk. He had a purplish colored skin, wore old fashioned spectacles, bald and wore a green and grey sweater vest looking thing and once he came out from behind the desk, they found that he had a grey ghostly tail rather than legs.

"W-who are you?" Raymon asked.

"I am Reader, the sole librarian of the Original Library," he replied gently.

Dani could tell that he was not going to hurt them, because most ghosts that decided they were going to try and blast Danielle to bit normally had a bad vibe, this guy however, didn't even have a vibe, he was vibe-less! Is that possible? Dani wasn't getting anything from this guy.

Which confused Danielle more was why her ghost sense had not gone off once since she entered the Ghost Zone.

"And you must be Danielle Phantom or Fenton," Reader continued, "And your friends or rather brothers… Raymon and Damon."

'How does he know us?' Dani thought, the twins thinking the same.

"I know who you are because I have read about you," Reader said as if he had read the teen's thought.

"How could you have read about us, I don't think I have a book on me," Damon said.

"Ah, but there is Damon Fenton. This is the Original Library, here there is a book on every one and thing as well as every book that has and will ever be written," Reader replied, gesturing to the billions and billions of books and book shelves that surrounded them.

"If you know who we are, then who are you?" Danielle asked.

"I have already told you, I am Reader, sole librarian of the Original Library."

"So there's like a biography of everyone here?" Raymon asked.

"Yes, that's right my dear boy. But however, you are forbidden to read your own or someone else's in their presence. You won't even be able to open your own book, or the book of another's if they are within its presence," Reader said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because, your book is your entire life. Every second of it from the time you are born to the time you die, your entire story while you are a living being, if you were read yourself, why you could severly mess up your own time stream and Clockwork would have my head if that ever happened."  
"Who is Clockwork?" Raymon asked.

"Ah, so many questions so little time until the library closes for you. But according to your books, I have to give you something Ms. Phantom," Reader continued.

"What do you mean closes for us?" Dani asked as Reader went to his desk and began looking through some books piled near it, he acted as though Dani hadn't said a word.

"Ah, here we go," Reader said, triumphantly holding up a large dark black book with silver pages.

Before Dani could get a good look at it, Reader pulled out a black chest and carefully set the book inside, then placed a silver lock on it and dug into a draw until he found a black key with a silver band wrapping around it.

Without a word, Reader floated back over to Dani and placed the chest in her arms and placed the key on a chain which he dropped on Dani's neck as a necklace.

"Do not let anyone else read this besides you and them," Reader ordered, gesturing to the twins

"But what is it?" Dani asked looking at the chest in her arms.

It was black wood but had several designs carved into it, but what shocked Dani the most was the DP symbol on her costume was also carved into the chest and onto the lock.

"You'll find out when you read it AFTER you leave the Ghost Zone, now, you may come back anther day, but for now, continue exploring the Ghost Zone if you wish," Reader said hurriedly , then he snapped his fingers and the teens found themselves standing outside the library in a millisecond.

"What just happened," Dani asked when she realized they were no longer in the library.

"I don't even know, but that was just…" Raymon trailed off.

"… strange," Damon supplied, looking at the library.

"What do you think the book is about?" Raymon asked, looking at the chest in Dani's arms.

"I don't know, but what I do know is it gets heavy after a while," Dani replied.

Knowing they probably couldn't get back into the Original Library, they went back to the Fenton Ghost Explorer and climbed in. Dani put the chest in the back, but opted to keep the key on.

"So…back or onwards?" Damon asked, taking the driver's seat before Raymon could.

"Back," Dani answered.

"But don't you want to explore more!?" Raymon asked, surprised his little sister already wanted to leave.

"Yea, but Mom and Dad are going to be home soon, we've been in here longer than I realized," Dani said, pointing to the clock.

They had gone into the Ghost Zone about three o'clock, it was now ten minutes to seven, and it would be seven by the time they got back.

"Well then, we better get going, if our parents find out that we went in here we'll be grounded for sure!" Damon exclaimed, getting the Explorer up to full speed and jetting off into the direction of the Fenton portal, following the recorded route.

"THERE IT IS!" Raymon said, pointing to the familiar, random, large swiriling green vortex that was the Fenton Ghost Zone Portal.

Damon slowed down and gently glided into the portal. Everyone instantly felt the difference between the Ghost Zone and their world the second they passed through back into their basement.

Damon had just set the Explorer down when the sound of the door opening upstars alerted them that someone was home.

"Alright, we can take this stuff up to your room's but we'll get it set up tomorrow ok kids," Marie's voice came.

"Dani, we need to get upstairs before they find out were gone, they already know that we were staying in for the night," Raymon said.

"Hold this," Dani said, giving the chest containing the mystery book Reader had given them.

Once Damon had a secure hold on the chest, Dani picked up both of her brothers, using her ghostly enhanced strength and lifted them off the ground by their shirts. Both boys were a bit unstable at first because this was the first time they had ever actually let Dani pick them up in flight.

Anyway, Dani turned intangible and flew Raymon and Damon up through the floors. She set them down on the third floor where both of their rooms were.

They heard people coming up the stairs.

"Raymon, Damon, Danielle, were back," Marie's voice came.

"I'll hide this in my room for now and we'll look at it later tonight," Dani whispered, taking the black chest from Damon.

"Go, there almost up here," Damon replied, shoving the chest into Dani's arms.

Dani disappeared through the celling just as the boy got into their rooms. Raymon started up his X-Box as fast as he could and started playing a game like he had been doing for hours while Damon started reading on of his many comics in his room while sitting on his bed.

Dani phased into her room and transformed back to her human half. Dani looked for a good, safe place to store the chest until later that night when she and the twins would read it.

Her eyes settled on her large chest at the foot of her bed, it was certainly large enough to hold the smaller black chest.

Dani got the key to that chest out and after moving a few things around, put the black chest in the bottom of the larger one and locked everything up.

Just in time to, she heard Jinx's door open down the hall way.

Dani took a deep breath and went outside her room and down to Jinx's.

She found Jinx and Marie placing some stuff in the corner of her room.

There were a few cans of purple paint and one of black paint, a few purple and black rugs, a few cool looking purple lamps, purple bed sheets and a black shelf that needed some assembly.

'Well, I know someone's favorite color,' Dani thought, looking at all the purple things.

"Hi Dani, how was your last day of school?" Marie asked.

"Pretty good," Dani replied simply.

"Well, I better go make some dinner," Marie said, leaving the room.

Dani looked over to see one tired looking Jinx go and get her P.J out of her dresser. Dani left the room and went downstairs, sensing that Jinx wanted to go to sleep and be left alone.

Once down stairs, she noticed that her draw string back with her year book in it was still sitting on the table, she quickly grabbed it and took off back to her room.

'Might as well look over it now, not much else to do until dinner and later tonight,' Dani thought as she plopped down on her black bed spread.

Dani's room was simple, black bed, grey carpet, a few posters of stars posted around her room to cover up the plain white walls.

Anyway, she took out the year book and flipped through the pages of pictures throughout the school year.

Dani was surprised to see that not only was her human half in there (BWT that's not what surprised her) but a few images of Dani Phantom was in there as well.

One picture, the main focus was a group of boys standing on the football field, Phantom was in the background. An ecto-ray beam was being shot out of her hand, and the picture was taken, just as the beam had hit the Box Ghost.

Dan couldn't stop herself from laughing at the Box Ghost's face in the picture. By far that was Dani's favorite picture in the entire yearbook.

"KIDS, COME AND EAT!" Marie called, interrupting Dani's year book overview.

Dani sighed and set her yearbook down and left to go eat. However, halfway down the stairs, she remembered that she and the twins were going to look at the mysterious book the Reader had given them.

'What could possibly be in that book that only the twins and I could look at?' Dani thought to herself as she descended the remaining stairs into the kitchen.

As usual, Dani found herself the last to enter the kitchen, except for Jinx who had already gone to sleep.

She took her spot and put a bit of food on her awaiting plate.

"Dani, why don't you take some more? You barley have a tablespoon of food on your plate!" Marie said, looking skeptically at the little bit of food on Dani's plate.

"I have more than a tablespoon of food Mom," Dani said.

The truth was, ever since Dani get her ghost powers, she just seemed to not want to eat a lot anymore, never really hungry. She had lost so much weight since the accident, not eating a lot and using so much energy. She guessed it was because her ghost half didn't really need food, heck her ghost half didn't technically even need to breathe!

But tonight, after the day's events, Dani was to curious about the book to eat her normal amount, which wasn't very much to start off with in the first place.

Dani looked over at Raymon and Damon and they shared her glance. It was obvious they wanted to finish eating and look at the book ASAP as well for they too took only a little food.

"I think I'm done," Dani said, pushing the remains of her food away from her.

"Dani, you've barly eaten anything," Marie said.

"Don't feel very well," Dani half-lied, she had a growing pit in her stomach, thinking about what could be in the book, weather it was something really bad or really good or something in between.

"Alright, why don't you go up to bed and we'll see how you're feeling in the morning," Marie said calmly.

Beignd properly excused, Dani walked to the stairs, but once she was up the first few, she heard Raymon and Damon getting up from the table, then she dashed up to her room, twins not far behind.

Dani opened her door and walked over to her storage chest. Once Raymon and Damon joined her in her room, they shut the door and opened the first chest, then lifted the smaller, black chest with the DP symbol out and placed it on her bed.

Dani took the key to the chest and opened it.

The black chest opened, revealing the book, which they wen't too surprised to find the DP symbol on the cover as well.

"Isn't it weird how this book has the logo on it that you're wearing?" Damon asked.

"Yea, but isn't it weirder how Mom put it on there without knowing which kid was going to wear the costume, or that Dani would choose the name Dani Phantom, the logo matches her name," Raymon said.

"That is weird, I can't believe I never even though of that before… wait a minute! Mom didn't put a DP logo on the suit remember, it didn't appear until after I went through the portal and turned it on!" Dani exclaimed.

"This is getting weirder by the second," Raymon said.

"And I think it might get weirder once we open this book," Dani said.

"Well then, let the weirdness continue. Open it," Damon said, pointing to the black book cover.

Dani lifted up the front cover, which was heavier then she expected.

On the very first page, was the title of the book, they found that the pages were in face, completely silver. A very expensive book to make no doubt.

_**THE BOOK OF THE GHOST ZONE**_

There was an author's name, but it was completely blacked out to the point that no one on earth could possible read it.

"The Book of the Ghost Zone? Does that mean…" Raymon began.

"I think so. I think this is a book about everything about the Ghost Zone," Dani confirmed.

She turned to the next page, which was the dedication page.

_**FOR THE ONE WHO NEEDS IT**_

"Not very specific," Damon commented.

"Well, who knows who else needs it?" Dani said then tunred to the next page. She read the first paragraph out loud to her brothers.

_**THE GHOST ZONE VS. THE REAL WORLD**_

_ Many people throughout the ages have developed theories on what happens to one's soul after death. There are many names for the Ghost Zone living beings have come up with such as Heaven, Hell, The Underworld, Hel's Realm, Mount Olympus, Hades, The Infernal Regions, The Nether World, The Void, The Pit, Purgatory, Lower World, The Abyss and so on. The Ghost Zone is both all and none of these things at the same time. _

"Wow," Raymon said.

"Well, I know a lot of people who would like to see this book," Damon muttered.

"Let's just continue reading," Danielle muttered.

Raymon picked up where she left off.

_ However, there is not just one single Ghost Zone, just as there is not just one single planet with living beings. However, where the Real world planets are separated by space, the Ghost Zone is a never-ending area. It goes on forever and forever, just as space does, but empty space is not habitable for humans where the ghost zone is suited for ghosts to 'survive' everywhere, every single centimeter of the ghost zone._

There was so much contrast and comparison between the Ghost Zone and the Real world on that page.

_**DIMENSIONS OF THE GHOST ZONE AND WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU**_

_ There are hundreds and hundreds of worlds with living beings on them, and as you know, all of these worlds are connected by the always habitable Ghost Zone. However, the Ghost Zone does NOT stop at the edge of our inhabited universe._

_ Most people are familiar with the theory of parallel dimensions, and not only is the theory true that there is more than one dimension, there are billions and billions of dimensions, all lined up so close, and the Ghost Zone exists in every dimension there is out there, and each of said Ghost Zones are as big as the next, however, they are NOT all exactly the same as far as what contains them._

_When a being dies, it's life force is dragged into the Ghost Zone, becoming a being of ectoplasm, or more commonly known as a ghost, spirits are something completely different however, emidetly upon entering the Zone. (Find spirits vs. ghosts on page 472). However, when one's life force enters the Ghost Zone, normally, there is no Portal nearby, so the life force naturally creates its own, the only thing that can ever stop a life force not yet ectoplasm from creating a portal is a host body. _

_Now, when your life force makes its own natural portal to the Ghost Zone, said portal is very unstable and open for mere milliseconds. Going through a portal that fast in one that unstable sends the life force into a random part of the Ghost Zone, in its own dimension or not. This is the reason why in your dimension's Ghost Zone, you may not find someone you know who has died in your area or beings that you cannot even begin to describe, though the biology of Earth is very common throughout all the universes and worlds, but other being who are much different are there as well._

"This is a lot to take in," Raymon said.

"We've only read a few pages," Dani said.

"I know but still, the Ghost Zone is Heaven or whatever you call it, when we die our 'life force' rips a hole into there and ends up in one of the BILLION parallel dimensions that apparently exist and my body is the only thing standing in the way of that happening!" Damon exclaimed.

Dani hesitated for a moment and then sighed and said, "Want to call it a night?"

"Sure," the twins replied before leaving to their rooms.

It was only nine o'clock, a bit early for Dani to go to sleep, especially after what she had just learned.

"I think a quick fly around town sounds good," Dani muttered then transformed.

Before she left, she locked the book back in it's chest then put the chest away, and once that was done, she darted out the window into the cool night air.

**SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG, GOT A MINOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK, PASSED PRETTY QUICKLY COMPARED TO THE LAST TIME I GOT IT. STILL DON'T OWN ANYHTING**

**ANYWAY, WHEN YOU REVIEW, WILL YOU ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS FOR ME?**

**SHOULD I BRING SOMEONE LIKE VLAD IN?**

**SHOULD JADE FIND OUT, BUT NOT TELL DANI SHE KNOWS?**

**ARE DRAGONS COOL?**

**THANKS, WILL UPDATE ONCE SOMEONE(S) ANWSERES THESE QUIESTIONS FOR ME.**


	10. Chapter 9

**BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. AND LET ME JUST TAKE THE TIME TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND RESPONESES. THIS IS REALLY IS ONLY MY 2****ND**** FAN-FICTION SO THANK'S FOR THE SUPPORT. ANYWAY, WITH THAT SAID, ENJOY AND REVIEW ON CHAPTER 9 OF DANIELLE PHANTOM, THE AVENGER! THIS ONE IS KINDA GOING TO CLOSELY FOLLOW A DANNY PHANTOM EPISODE MIXED WITH THE AVENGERS.**

DANI POV

I stood next to Iron Man on the SHIELD hellicarrier as I watched Hawk Eye and Fury yell at echother over Clint's recent attempt to take HYDRA down earlier today on his search to find Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow, aka his past partner once upon a time when they both worked for SHEILD.

Nick was really mad that Hawk Eye was going after HYDRA, they told him that they had the situation under control when he blew everything up.

"If the Avengers want to take super villains down that's fine but leave HYDRA to SHEILD," Fury said sometime during the conversation which I had kinda lost interest in because I already knew Clint's motives and I probably would have done the same thing if I was him, Fury would have done the same thing too most likely.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm with Fury on this one," Tony said, taking a step up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Clint exclaimed, hands balling into fists.

"Look, Black Widow betrayed you, sold you out, I get it, I've been there. HYDRA is a wag mire, if the Avengers go in, we'll just make things worse," Tony explained gently.

"Really? Did they teach you that in business school?" Hawk eye said venomously.

Tony sighed then continued, "Ignoring that, look, we've got our hands full with the breakout, you have to look at the big picture not get caught up in revenge, let it go Clint."

Clint looked at me for support, hoping that I would take his side probably, but I just shrugged, I had my own problems to deal with, namely, reading a book I got from the ghost zone and dealing with all the ghosts that keep escaping because my parents won't finish the door for the portal, not like I would know what to do anyway.

Hawk eye rolled his eyes then said, "You need me to save the world, fine, I'll be there. But I don't need SHEILD for this and I don't need the Avengers," then he stormed off, adding, "I'll find Widow on my own," as he did so.

"Well at least he didn't punch anyone," Tony muttered.

"I was kinda expecting he was going to punch you," I said as the door closed behind him.

Cap, Panther went after him. I was going to go with them too, but my ghost sense went off.

After kicking the Box Ghost's butt, I returned to the Avenger's Mansion with Tony.

A few hours later, we got a call from Cap and Panther, but no Hawk.

"YOU LOST HAWK EYE!" Tony exclaimed.

"Were not picking anything up Cap, I'll expand the satalite view," Hank, who was in the room with us, said.

"I can't believe you two were helping him, I told Hawk Eye to let it go, maybe you remember that?" Tony said.

"It sounded more like a suggestion than an order," Cap replied.

"Wokanadan elders teach the line between revenge and avenge is very easily blurred," Panther supplied.

"See what I have to put up with," Tony muttered to Hank, "Dani, will you tell them they shouldn't have done it?"

"Well… I was…actually going to go with… but I had to deal with the Box Ghost… so yea," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, I knew Iron Man was glaring at me through his mask.

"We are not done talking about this," Tony muttered.

After a while, Cap and Panther had assured Tony they had a plan and broke the conntection.

"Sir, there is an invite for you," JARVIS said.

"I'll be right up JARVIS," Tony replied.

"Well, I should probably get home, if I break my curfew again I'm so going to get grounded," I said.

"Oh so you were going to go with them for a possible all night mission but now you have to get home to not break your 11:00 curfew?" Tony asked.

"Yea, pretty much," I smirked, floating into the air, a saw Tony roll his eyes just before I turned intangible and phased out of the room.

I grabbed a quick snack from the mansion's kitchen the headed home. I was serious about the curfew thing though. Ever since I started fighting ghosts, things, needless to say have gotten more difficult.

I can't always be home on time, my grades in school were starting to slip a bit because I can't study, sometimes I'm in my ghost mode more than my human mode, I've started eating less than I already was, I've become an expert when it came to making excuses and the weight of so much responsibility was begging to weigh me down.

I love my powers, I really do, it's just that they've made my life so complicated.

Anyway, I flew home quickly, and to my surprise, beat my 11:00 curfew by five minutes.

I went into the kitchen where everyone was and stood next to Damon.

"Cutting it a bit close Dani?" Damon whispered to me, gesturing to the clock.

"Avenger's stuff," I whispered back.

"Oh," Damon said.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it," Dad said, running off.

When he came back, he had an elvelope in his hand with the word IVNITED on the cover.

He ripped open the letter and read it in a mumble I couldn't really understand.

"MARIE, WERE GOING TO WISCONSON!" he suddenly yelled excitedly and dropped the letter on the table.

"Wisconson!?" Zia exclaimed.

I picked up the letter on the table.

_Dear Marie and Jake Fenton,_

_I'm throwing a college reunion party in my home castle in Wisconsin, and invite you and your family if you wish to bring them as well. Since we were such good chums back in the day, I invite you to come a day early and spend the night in my lovely home. And Jack, I'm sure the Dairy King Ghost haunts my halls._

_Sincerely,_

_Dalv Masters._

_P.S; I have forgiven you for the accident in college all those years ago._

There was also a date and an address on the letter.

I read the letter out loud to my siblings.

"Dalv Masters, the billionaire?" Raymon asked.

"Oh my gosh, Mom and Dad were friends with one of the richest men in America!" Zia exclaimed.

'Doesn't this mean we have to DRIVE in the RV all the way to Wisconson?' Jade signed.

The excitement that once filled the room was suddenly turned to dread. Any family vacations involving the RV were usually long, hot, cramped, stuffy, covered in goo, me having to avoid ghost weapons, and just down right miserable.

"KIDS, PACK YOUR BAGS, WE ARE LEAVING TO GO TO VISIT A FRIEND IN WISCONSON TOMORROW FOR A COLLEDGE REUNION, WERE TAKING THE RV, TWO DAY DRIVE AT LEAST SE BE PREPARED!" Mom called from upstairs.

"Great," I muttered and dragged myself upstairs to go pack, I heard the others right behind me.

I entered my room and dug around in my closet until I found a duffel bag to throw my stuff in for the trip.

After shoving all the clothes I might need into the bag, I turned to my chest.

It wasn't very likey we'd run into a ghost all the way out in Wisconsin, but I put in a Fenton Thermos and some wrist blasters for Raymon and Damon, as well as my Avenger's ID card, just in case, but I really doubted I would need them.

I considered bringing the Ghost Zone book, but it was kinda big and heavy to be lugging around. I decided it would just have to wait until I got back.

I dropped my bag next to the door down stairs so it would be loaded into the truck then went back up to me room.

'Well, I might as well read a bit since I won't be here to read it for a while,' I decided then took out the Ghost Zone Book.

_**DIMENSIONS AND THEIR CONTENTS**_

_Since there are so many dimensions, they tend to be packed together quite closely. And when a life force rips through into the ghost zone to where ever said spirit will end up, they often leave traces of themselves across several dimensions. So one ghost may be found in two or more dimensions, each a bit different than the other. Also, with alternate dimensions, things are very close to one another, but no dimension is exactly the same, there are always differences between the universe, differences such as Genders reversed, occupations different, different names that may or may not sound similar, small differences in appearance or personality, IQ levels, different outcomes of certain events, different histories, even different versions of groups of people in some cases._

_The further two universes are apart, the more different they will be from echother, and the closer, the more alike. Travel across dimensions is only possible in the Ghost Zone and is even rare in there. However, there are a few places in the Ghost Zone, who are constant in every universe. Sometimes you can even jump from universe to universe in these spots called Constants. Some known Constants are Clockwork's Tower, the Frostbite realm and the Original Library, and each Constant has one or more being that is the Constant's area's master, such as Clockwork, Reader or Frostbite and his people._

I stopped reading after reading that little bit about Reader. This book was both filling in awnsers and making more.

But then I saw what time it was, and remembered how early I was going to be woken up to go to Wisconsin to the party thing thrown by this Dalv Master's billionaire guy.

As much as I knew I was going to regret it, I promised myself to ask for the story behind Mom and Dad's friendship with the billionaire and why Dad needed to be forgiven for an accident during college.

So many questions, but I put it all off to go to sleep.

I suddenly realized how much I really needed and wanted to sleep.

But of course before I could get that sleep, my ghost sense went off, big shocker there :(

I sighed and transformed, I made sure to lock my door and turn out my lights so no one would enter my room, and think I was asleep, which I really wished I could be.

Once I was outside, I saw the ghosts within seconds.

Three mutant falcon ghosts were diving into houses, making people scream then coming back out seconds later. And for some reason they were wearing red berets, you know, the French hat things.

"What? Are they lost or something?" I asked myself.

As they finished the block a flew alongside them before they could scare the next house.

"Hey, you guys look lost, mind being lost somewhere else?" I asked.

"Mind your own business ghost girl!" one of them snapped at me.

"Hey, hey, hey, were lost, why don't we ask her?" Another one asked calmly, he sounded very calm.

"I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!" The one that snapped at me before yelled.

"You so do not," the last one, which sounded like a girl unlike the other two, said, "Just ask her for directions already."

The snappy falcon finally sighed and the three of them stopped in front of me.

"We are on a search and destroy mission so can you help us find and peck to death this guy," the snappy one said, holding up a torn photo.

The photo was one of my dad when he was younger.

"Dad," I whispered.

"So can you like, help us find him, because the sooner we kill him, the sooner we can like, go rest," the girl said.

My response was blasting them.

In turn, they attacked me. They began diving at me, trying to gut me with their claws and peck me with their rather sharp beaks and talons.

"C'mon guys, give it your best shot, I'm the best at dodge ball," I smirked.

They all dived at me again, but a flew out of the way.

"Well, technically it's dodge beak but who cares," I said, blasting each of them one more time, finally driving them off.

"And don't even think about coming back," I said to them as they flew away.

As they flew away, the torn picture of my Dad fell out of the snappy falcon's pocket. I caught it before it hit the ground.

"Why would ghost falcons be after dad? And where's the rest of this picture?" I asked myself.

I shoved the picture in my pocket and flew back home before anyone could figure out that I was gone.

And for the rest of the night, I actually had a good night sleep. Which of course all ended when Dad pretty much broke down my door and dragged my still half asleep body to the RV. Luckily, I had anticipated this action and had my IPod stuffed into my PJ's pockets, ready for the two day long car ride to Wisconsin to meet one of the richest people in America, but not quite as rich as Tony.

For the most part, the care ride was pretty much dullsville. Dad blabbed on about ghosts, iventions, how he was BFF's with Dalv back in the day and stuff. I really only paid attention to the part about the lab accident that happened in college.

"Well, back in the day, Dalv, Marie and I were working on a prototype of the very portal to the Ghost Zone we have in our basement today, and we were about to test it out."

_FLASHBACK WHILE JAKE TELLS THE STORY_

_Dalv stood in front of the portal that was supposed to rip a hole into the ghost zone, he wore a white lab coat._

"_I'm telling you, it won't work," he Dalv complained as he observed the portal sitting on the counter, wearing the same green jumpsuit he wore today._

"_No, it totally will D-dude!" Jake replied eagerly, "This baby is going to blast a door wide open into the Ghost Area!" (He doesn't start calling it Ghost Zone until that day when Danielle got her powers)_

_Marie picked up some papers(she wore a white lab coat), and Jake picked up the controls, which looked a lot like it's supposed to control a toy car rather than a portal to the Ghost 'Area' but Dalv said nothing about it and Dalv continued to stand in front of the portal, examining it._

_Marie scanned the papers and she suddenly realized something._

"_Jake, these calculations aren't right," she warned, but it was to late._

_Jake activated the portal. It sparked for a moment, then suddenly exploded outwards. Dalv was in the blast zone when it happened, but the future Mrs. And Mr. Fenton were not._

_As a result, Dalv was covered in green rashes and bumps all over his skin. A disease called Ecto-Acne. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"It but Dalv in the hospital for years, but after all the years in-between today and that day, he's forgiven me!" Dad ended the story.

'Kinda sounds like what happened to me, but I didn't get that weird Ecto-Acne thing,' I thought, I shuddered at the thought of me bing covered in all gross green rashes and bumps and stuff. Ew, just ew… almost as ew as the thought of my pelt being on Skulker's wall… so much ew.

For the rest of the time of the drive, I had my headphones on, music blasting in my ears, looking out the window and playing a few games every now and then.

I hated when night came, Damon talks loud in his sleep, Dad snored loudly and Zia's phone light was on which made it even harder to sleep.

So needless to say, I didn't sleep well, but then again, there have been nights were I don't sleep at all and get blasted and kicked and blast ghost and kick ghosts all night long until I had to go to school the next day.

Morning finally came and we started off again. We reached Dalv castle, and yes I do mean castle, around 8:30 ish.

We knocked on the door and it opened revealing a thin, yet muscled man, a bit taller than my Dad, with white hair tied behind him, wearing a white suit with his name printed with red thread on the left side and oddly very shiny black shoes that I could probably see my reflection in if I looked close enough.

"Jake, Marie and family, please come in come in," he said, his voice was somewhere between really creepy and really charming.

He wrapped one of his long arms around all of us but Dad and lead us in, but slammed the door in Dad's face. So much for total forgiveness.

"So, tell me your names children, I don't believe I've met any of you," his eyes scanned us, they oddly stopped on me for a second longer than the others.

After introductions, he began lightly flirting with Mom, which I found extremely ew. Mom managed to slip away, using the excuse that she better go let Dad in.

Anyway, his castle was completely green and gold with footballs, jersys and posters everywhere. He was defiantly a Packer's fan.

Since it was 'late' Dalv showed us to our rooms, we each got our own room.

In my room, I got a huge king sized bed, and to be honest, I never thought I would sleep in a King sized bed in my life. Maybe a queen sized, but I wasn't complaining about being in a King Sized bed.

And for once, I decided that I might as well go to sleep early that night.

NORMAL POV

It was about midnight, and Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off, bringing her out of her sleep.

"Great, working on vacation, lucky me," Dani muttered and transformed.

She reluctantly left the warmth of her King sized bed and phased out into the hallway.

She saw two things just down the hall-well actually four things.

One, her half awake father walking down the halls, probably to the bathroom and two three and four were the falcons from before that wanted to waste her father for some reason.

She smirked and phased into the ground. Just before the falcons were about to strike her Dad, she grabbed his legs and phased him down a level into the bathroom. Dani knew he wouldn't really notice seeing how he was barely half awake so yea.

"Hey, what gives," the snappy one asked.

"Hey guys, still lost?" Dani asked, coming up behind them.

"Can we just take her to him?" the girl asked.

"Sounds good to me," the calm sounded one replied.

"JUST GET HER!" snappy one yelled.

They rushed at her but stopped dead in their tracks when she charged up an ecto-blast to fight back. They just stopped, had terrified looks on their faces, then fled as fast as they could.

"Wow, that can't be all they've got," Dani muttered.

"Well, it's all they've got, but I have much more," a smug voice came from behind her.

Danielle turned around to see another ghost floating behind her. He wore a black (Ok just input your own decription of Vlad's ghost half uniform thing except with black instead of white) bluish skin, a weird hair do and what looked like vampire fangs.

"Ok, I was aiming for the birds, but I guess you'll do too," Dani said, flying to attack him.

He simply caught her wrist and threw her, she slammed into a wall hard enough to crack it.

"Ow," Dani muttered, "Ok, so he's fast, I'll just have to be faster."

Dani flew at him again, but this time, he caught her by her neck, cutting off her air supply. Even though Dani was a ghost and didn't really need air, it still hurt to have him crushing her neck like that.

"I was aiming for the big idiotic one but you'll do too. Dani Phantom right?" he mocked.

"You know me?" Dani managed to choke out as his grip tightened around her neck.

He threw her into a wall, she turned intangible just before she hit the wall and went through it, only to slam into a book shelf for she had phased into Dalv's library.

The vampire looking ghost phased into the wall.

"Of course I know you. Your that ghost girl who uses her powers for good. How quaint." He said the word good like it was a terrible, terrible thing to be, "Aren't you going to try to cram me into that stupid thermos of yours?" he asked coming closer to her.

"I-I don't want to fight you," Dani said, knowing that it was going to be very hard to beat him.

"No, no you do not," he teased.

He then blasted her with a purple blast of energy, which felt a lot more powerful than her green ecto-blasts. Danielle was slammed into the bookshelf she was thrown into only moments before.

Dani got up and flew back at him. She fired several ecto-blasts at him, but a small shield of purple energy absorbed them.

"Oh how amusing, an ectoplasmic energy ray, year one trick," he smirked as he moved the shield around to block the several other blasts Dani tried shooting at him, she even tried getting closer, but the result was the same.

"Oh so bored of that trick, lets try a new one. Tell me girl, can you do _this _yet?" he said.

Four more of him, all identical surrounded Danielle, smug looks and all.

"No, but how are you doing it?" Dani replied, trying to fly away only to bump into a fifth Vlad that she didn't see before.

He grabbed her arms drove her to the floor and put them in a position that painfully pinned her to the ground behind her back.

"Years of practice my dear, which unfortunanly you have no time for," all the vampire ghosts dudes said at once.

The one holding her released her arms, but milliseconds after that, Dani was blasted with ten purple rays all at once.

Dani managed to look up, all five of them merged back into one, her eyes widened as he charged up more purple blasts.

Dani took a beating, and a few seconds of pure pain later, Dani ended up in the hall way, battered and bruised, but those would soon heal, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt.

The other guy phased out into the hallway, possibly to blast Dani more.

But just as he came out, he saw her eyelids closed, she was unconscious now.

He gasped as white rings appeared around her waist, travled up her body, and transformed her into Danielle Fenton once again.

"The ghost girl is Danielle Fenton, Jake's orphan daughter?" he said, landing on the ground in front of her.

Red rings formed around his waist, and transformed him into none other than Dalv Master.

"Well what do you know, she is," he laughed.

DANI POV AGAIN

I woke up in the king sized bed, the blanket was over my head, I squirmed around a little and managed to get the blanket off me and sit up in my bed.

"Hu, what? What happened?" I asked, looking around my room.

The last thing I remembered was phasing through the door of Dalv's library, after getting my butt kicked by a vampire ghost, but I didn't feel any bruises, no cuts, probably already healed, who knows how long I was out for.

"I was hoping you could tell me young lady," Dalv said, coming out of the shadows of the door way. No, no that's not creepy at all.

"Oh, umm, I guess just really tired is all," I said to hopefully prevent any questions.

"Oh yes, well then goodnight my little raccoon," he said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Little Raccoon?" I asked myself in a whisper, I brushed it off and considered going back out to find that vampire ghost, but I decided against it, not wanting another thrashing like that.

I forced myself to go to sleep, I couldn't wait for tomorrow so the party runion thing could come an dbe over so we could go home.

DALV POV

I do have to say, I was shocked to find one of Jake's children as a ghost hybrid like myself. But then again, Jake is a moron who can't keep his own children away from dangerous things.

I wondered how he even got a license to start the orphanage like he did, no he probably didn't, Marie probably did.

Ah, Marie, my love. I'll plot on stealing her from the idiot who ruined my life later, but for now, onto Danielle. Looks like I now have 2 Fenton to take from Jake.

But for tomorrow' s party, I would need her out of the way so I could ruin Jake forever and make Mari come to me.

And I had just the thing to do the trick.

Dani and her mother will soon be mine.

NORMAL POV THE NEXT NIGHT AT THE PARTY

No one in the Fenton family actually dressed up. The boys just put a tie over whatever they were wearing, Marie just wore her usual red jumpsuit, Jade wore her usual black with a nice belt, Dani just put on some jeans and a red hoodie( everyone was dressed a bit warmer actually, Dalv's castle was freezing), and Jinx and Zia…well didn't even try to dress up.

They sat in the screening room watching old Packer's football footage. They decided they'd rather watch that then hang out with a bunch of old people attempting to dance to new wave music.

Dani, however, was going to join them, but Damon dragged her away before she could sit down.

"Do you really want to go in there?" Dani asked, gesturing to the room where the party was at.

"Not really, but you might," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked over to a corner where Danielle saw a very familiar face, and it brightened her day instantly. None other than Tony Stark was there, talking to a few people and stuff.

"Oh," was all Dani could say.

"And besides, if Mom and Dad are making me go in there, you are coming with me," he said.

"Of course," Dani sighed.

Before they could talk anymore, Jake dragged them over to the enterance.

TONY POV

I wasn't really going to come to this party. Dalv and I didn't exactly get along back in college, but I didn't really have anything else planned for this weekend so I flew over here.

I looked over by the door to see Dani's parents there. I was confused for a bit, but then I remembered, Dalv's and Jake used to be best friends back in college.

And right behind him was a very bored looking Danielle, along with the other kids minus two of the other girls. If I remembered right, it was the two blonde twin boys that knew her secret and about her being an Avenger and stuff… Raymon and Tamon-no Damon, not Tamon.

Dani's family kinda spread out across the room. I saw one of the twins, don't have a clue which one, tell Dani that I was here. She looked in my direction and waved.

I waved back and was about to go over to her, but Dalv beat me to it.

I listened in on what he told her.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me Danielle, go to my lab, second door on the right just up those stairs right there, I've got a present for your father, could you please go get it for me," he asked her.

"Uh, sure," Dani replied.

As she left, she cast a glance in my direction and waved goodbye, I smirked in response. I'll talk to her when she gets back. I glanced over at her parents. They were introducing their kids to Harriet Tail, in college we all called her Harry Tail.

A new song started and Jake pulled Marie to go to the weird dance that no one actually does anymore.

"Ok, I'm officially mortified," one of the twins said, face palming as his parents did the most embarrassing dance moves.

"What took you so long?" Harriet commented, standing next to him.

Anyway, I looked over to see Dalv, staring at Marie as she glared at her hopping husband, he muttered a few things to himself.

Back in colldedge, it was no secret that Dalv loved Marie, but some lab accident that was apparently Jake's fault landed him in the hospital and Marie ended up with Jake. Strange and sad really, if that accident hadn't happened I bet she would have married Dalv. But if that happened Dani wouldn't be an Avenger now would she, in fact, where would she be now if Marie was with Dalv?

Then my gaze went over to the other twin, who was sitting at a table alone, looking bored at can be.

I made my way over to him.

"So are you Raymon or Damon?" I asked the boy.

He turned around to face me, "Oh, uh, hi, I'm Raymon," he replied, "You must be Tony," he added.

"Yea that would be me," I smiled.

I talked with him for a bit, found out Dalv had invited them here a day early to spend the night here and stuff.

About a minute later, Dalv left the party, saying he had to go check on something.

DANI POV A MINUTE AGO

I was going to talk to Tony, but I Dalv wanted me to go get something for his to give to my Dad, and I wasn't exactly intent on staying in a room full of people where I only know my parents, Dalv and Tony so yes, I was going to go get that package and get out of that room if it killed me.

So I walked up the stairs and found the lab, which wans third since I had directions and it was a large metal door with a sigh that said Lab on it.

I opened the door and walked in, I looked around before my eyes settled on a small black cube thing on the counter with a red bow and a little tag on it that said from Dalv to you on it.

Before I could pick up the cube, I noticed a picture on the desk nearby, part of it was torn off. I went over to it and saw that it was a picture of Dalv and Mom form when they were in college, but a third person's part of the picture had been torn off, but I could just make out part of a green jump suit.

"Oh no way," I said, pulling out the torn photograph that the falcons had dropped that night.

It was a perfect fit. I decided it was time to go ask Vlad why the heck he sent ghost falcons to peck to death my Dad.

I absentmindedly picked up the cube and started to go back down the stairs. However, I got two steps then the stupid thing shocked my, causing me to drop it then the black cube expanded and opened on one side, some mechanical tentacles reached out and grabbed my arms and legs, pulled me into the cube, and put me into a position where the cube filled itself in around me only leaving a small circle where my neck was, allowing my neck and head to be outside the box.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off, and I transformed, having the idea that I was going to just phase through the box and kick some ghost's butt. Didn't go like that.

"What the heck? Why cant I phase out of this!?" I said after my attempt to use my intangibility failed. I tried to use any of my powers, but I couldn't do anything, "This thing's disrupting my powers!"

"Ah, so you figured out what it does," an annoying voice said from the shadows.

Technis came out, smug look and holding a remote and his other hand was behind his back, which worried me.

"Technis? Really? Are you still out for your stupid revenge?" I sighed, trying to hide my nervousness about him making a cube containment thing that messed up my powers.

I hadn't seen Technis since the whole Gamma World thing and now he just suddenly appears with a cube thing that I can't get out of.

"Yes ghost child I am, and your power disruption is not the only thing that containment cube does," Technis said, then pushed a button on his remote.

Of course, the box shocked me for what seemed like forever, during the shocking, I was transofmred back to my human half, then it stopped.

"Now, I shall have my revenge," Technis said, coming closer to me.

He brought his hand out from behind his back, which was the left BTW, and rather than a hand, it was a freakin gun thing.

"What the heck happened to your hand?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the gun.

"When you melted, I reformed, all of me except my hand and now I shall avenge it!" Technis cried.

"Dude, you're not an Avenger," I reminded him.

Which only made him anrgirer so he pointed the gun and got ready to fire.

Ok so when I said that 'I would get out of that room even if it killed me, I didn't mean it, really I didn't!

"Technis, I didn't bring you here and give you that hand for you to kill the girl!" a voice came from the door.

I looked over best I could, and to my surprise, Dalv was storming in.

"Oh yes, of course," Technis said, backing off.

"Leave us," Dalv ordered, Technis went through the roof, off to where ever.

"Technis, the ghost falcons? I-I don't understand," I said.

"Of course you don't, you're what, just thirteen," Dalv scoffed, "Not even in high school and can't drive. I sent those ghosts and other to test your father's skill level, but imagine my surprise when I find you, the second ghost hybrid his idiotic antics created."

"Second?" I asked confused, then something terrible happened.

Red rings formed around Dalv's waists, one went up and one went down. Left standing-excuse me, floating, in his place was that ghost that kicked my butt last night!

I tried to transform, but I couldn't.

"W-why can't I transform," I asked in a whisper.

"Oh, because of this," Dalv said, patting the box thing I was in, "Designed my technis, paid for by me, a spectral disrupter. So long as you are in there, you are as human as your idiot father."

"Let. Me. Out," I growled.

"Why would I do that? So you can continue stumbeling through your adolescence trying to control your powers desperately. Powers, by the way, that I have had for over 20 years," he replied.

He continued to ramble on while using his powers as a demonstration.

"I have experience my little raccoon. And using my powers for my personal advantage you see, I could train you, teach you every secret about ghost powers that I know, and all you'd have to do is denounce that iiot father of yours and allow me to adopt you," he explained.

Dude is insane.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed fruit loop, that is never ever going to happen, ever," I replied, glaring at him.

"Well once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel," he said, then disappeared, transported somewhere with some green mist stuff.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and struggled to get out, "I've got to get out of this thing," I muttered.

"Need a little help?" Tony said from the door.

"Tony!" I said, "So happy to see you," I added as he walked over to the cube.

He pressed a button that was on the side of the box and it folded back down to the small cube, freeing me. I kicked it away.

"How long were you standing there for?" I questioned.

"Since Vlad made an appearance," he replied, I nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have your iron man suit with you by any chance?" I asked.

"No, it's back at my hotel, sorry kid," he replied.

"Great," I muttered and transformed.

I heard screaming from down stairs.

"Ok so I need you to get everyone out of here as fast as you can," I said, he nodded.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Find Dalv and hopefully get him to stop," I replied.

We both went down stairs and saw everything in ruins. I knew instantly that Dalv had overshadowed my Dad when he was flying around and breaking everything.

I flew at my dad and turned intangible, and when I went through my Dad, I pulled Dalv out.

We both went through the wall and into another room where hopefully, less people could be caught in the crossfire in the inevitable fight that was coming.

I attacked him but he pushed me back.

"Danielle stop, think about the things I could show you, what you could learn from me, the doors that could be opened for you. Think about it, you Dani Phantom and I, Vlad Plasimus, together we could rule," Dalv ranted.

"Forget it Fruit Loop, your money cant buy my mom, it cant buy the Packers and I cant buy ME!" replied, firing at him on the last part.

He put his hand out, and literally absorbed my attack, and then threw it back at me, I managed to dodge it though.

"I know who you are, I'll tell my Dad, I'll tell everyone," I threatened.

"And as will I. Really Danielle, if you expose my secret, you expose yours as well," he replied casually.

Suddenly, the RV burst around the corner and I was just barely able to get out of the way.

Mom and some other woman was sitting in the RV, but then Vlad/Dalv snatched her out of the RV, the vehical slammed into the wall but was mostly ok, as was the woman inside.

"Let go!" Mom yelled.

"Never again woman," he replied.

My dad, at this point, had gotten very angry at Plasimus for using him as a 'meat puppet' and was just getting up from a blow from a while back.

"MARIE!" he called out when he saw Vlad holding Mom and ran after him.

I looked over at the RV, it was full of weapons I could use.

I turned invisible and phased in, I used the controls to attack Dalv/Vlad with everything i could press, he deflected them all, but then got stuck to the ground with the green goo stuff, which ne ghost could apparently phase out of.

He dropped Mom when he got hit with the goop, but I overshadowed Dad before she hit the ground, caught her then got out of him and let them do their 'you saved me' and 'you're welcome' thing.

I flew over and landed in front of a Plasmuis who was still trying to get out of the goo.

"So, ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"No, not really Danielle," he replied.

"Look, I promice I will expose us both right here and right now unless you call a truce," I said firmly.

"Oh please, Danielle, no you wouldn't," he chuckled.  
"Yes I would acctually. My parents will accept me at best. You however, well I wonder what my Mom would think of you?"

He looked horrified. So I continued, "You will be miserable and alone your whole life, unless you call a truce here and now."

"Hmm, using your opponent's personal weakness against them, I am teaching you something after all. Very well, truce… for now, but you will join me my little raccoon, by choice eventually, you and your mother, but until then, goodbye Danielle," he said then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

I transformed behind a plant and walked out.

"Great Job Dad, you beat the ghost!" I said.

"I did? I DID! Of course I did, I'm Jake Fenton, best ghost hunter there is," he blabbed, I smirked.

We went back into the room where the party once was, now it was a total mess of broken tables, spilled drinks and food, occasional scrap of fabric and other broken stuff you'd expect to see at a party.

"Well, at least for once I didn't break anything," Tony said, surveying the damage after my parents left to pack the RV up again.

"That's a first," I replied.

"So what are you going to do about Vlad-or Dalv, or whatever you call him?"

"Honestly, I don't know, he's so much stronger than me, can duplicate himself like five times, send my attacks back at me and create sheids along with his freking fast speeds."

"Wow, that's a heavy load."  
"You think."

"But hey, you have me-the billionare man with a suit of very tricked out armor, a super soldier, a very accurate archer, a ninja king, a kick butt bug themed super powered woman, a scientist who can shrink himself down little and up to giant sized, a god of thunder and most importantly a Hulk to help you with him, what does he have?"

"A bunch of powers that I don't, 20 plus years of experience, some ghost that he hires and controls, and a huge disgusting crush on my mom," I shuddered at the last part.

"You'll be fine," Tony reassured, "I'll start digging up everything I can on Dalv Master for you to figure out a good weak spot. But I don't think you'll need it, you defeated him today."

"Yea, buy threatening to expose both of our secrets, which I'm glad worked because I don't think I could have followed through," I replied.

"You still won today, all by yourself at that," he reminded me, I smiled.

"DANI, WERE LEAVING, COME ON," Mom called.

"I'll see you in a few days, unlike you, we have to drive," I sighed, "Bye Tony."

"See you soon my little raccoon," he teased.

"Don't call me that, ever," I said with a smirk then went and got in the RV.

I guess I should really start training harder if I ever want to be able to match Vlad Plasimus's aka Dalv Master's skill. I'll get on that as soon as I get home.

**OK SO THERE IS THIS CHAPTER. DON'T OWN AYTHING STILL, REVIEW, I KNOW THIS FOLLOWED A DANNY PHANTOM EPISODE VERY CLOSELY SORTA BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO INTROCUDE VLAD PLASMIUS AKA DALV MASTER. WILL UPLOAD WHEN I FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL BE, SO JUST REVIEW A LOT AND I WILL PROBABLY GO FASTER.**


End file.
